Hero's Rebirth
by The Baz
Summary: Sephiroth has never known love or family, but after he is offered a chance to have all those things he is given a new life with a clean slate in another world. Will he become the hero he once was or will he bring only more chaos. T for violence, language, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!**

 **Baz: Whats up everybody I got something a little different for you all today. This story is being uploaded on my profile by my old friend Vance, he's the one who is actually writing this. So to all of you saying 'Baz you've already got so many stories, why start another one?' I'm not starting another story, Vance is writing this one solo, so that means this story will be uploaded independently from my other stories and won't affect their update pace at all. He wanted to post on my profile for multiple reasons. Anyway I've read over his first few drafts (Cuz unlike me he actually plans his stuff out) and there actually really good so do me a solid and give him a shot.**

 **Vance: So I've been wanting to do fanfic of my own for a while and when I saw there were no RWBYxFFVII fics that were updated regularly I decided to make a Sephiroth fic. Sephiroth is one of the greatest villains in the history of story telling, he stands among the pinnacle of bad guys along side names like The Joker, Sauron, Frieza, and Vader. It is because of this that I will try my hardest to do him proud and write him with the respect he deserves. I'd also like to thank my buddy Baz for posting this for me on his profile.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Final Fantasy series or anything related to it, nor do I own RWBY. I make no money off of this story in anyway. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

"Where does he get such power?" Sephiroth asked himself as his mind faded into the lifestream. He looked down at Cloud one last time, he was bloody, hurt, and clearly exhausted, but he kept standing. "What am I missing?"

"It's called love." A familiar voice said from nearby, he opened his eyes and looked to the source.

"Zack." He said calmly.

Zack nodded. "It's been a while hasn't it. We were starting to think you'd never show up."

"We?" Sephiroth asked turning around to see the group of people standing there smiling at him. Angeal, Genesis, Lazard, even Aerith, there was also a brown haired woman who he didn't recognize. "Why are you all here?"

Zack laughed as he walked over to Aerith and took her hand in his. "Well this is the lifestream, where else would we be? The better question is whats up with you man?" Zack took a step forward towards Sephiroth letting go of Aerith. "You were a hero revered by millions, by me? Why have you become this." Zack gestured towards him though he stayed silent. "You were the best of us, but now..."

"I deserve my revenge against this planet for what they've done to me and my mother." Sephiroth answered Zack while keeping an even voice and face.

"Jenova wasn't your mother, I am." The woman with brown hair stepped forward. "I carried you for nine months before you were born and taken from me by your father, I'm so sorry." Tears began to fall down her face. "At first when you were conceived, I thought of you as just another experiment, but once you were born and I heard you cry... I'm so sorry I let him take you." She fell to her knees as Sephiroth just stood silently.

"You've said that you are a monster, but I don't see that." Angeal said shaking his head. "All I see is an old friend who was never given a fair chance at life even from the very beginning. Thats why we're here now." Angeal put his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder and smiled.

"We wish to bestow upon you, the Gift of the Goddess." Genesis said smiling.

Sephiroth actually took on a surprised look. "What are you all talking about?"

"We're to give you another chance, a chance to be happy." Aerith smiled.

"Another chance to do things right." Lazard was the next to speak.

Zack smiled and punched his shoulder. "But not before we beat some sense into the thick skull of yours."

Sephiroth was never one to be speechless yet here he was unable to think of anything. "Why?"

"Because your our friend you dumbass!" Zack shouted at him loudly sounding exasperated.

This hit Sephiroth like a ton of bricks, he looked down at his hands and then back up everyone present with a frown. "How can you possibly say that?! How can any of you possibly say that?!" His voice and eyes were filled with anger and confusion, it felt alien to him to lash out this way, he'd always had a rather tight grip on his visible emotions. "After everything I've done! Zack, I took you away from the girl you love, who I later killed with my own two hands! Genesis, your degradation was started because of our fight. Angeal, you were only born so that Shinra could try and recreate me! So how can any of you see me as a friend after all of that!?"

"Because we forgive you." Aerith surprised him with her soothing soft voice. "Zack, Angeal, Genesis, even I have all forgiven you for your sins. Thats why we want to give you a chance to start over, in a world far far away where Shinra and Jenova have never existed. A world where you may be able to find happiness." Aerith held out her hand to him, Zack smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked at everyone with a stunned face, his friends all smiled at him, his mother smiled as well but with tears in her eyes. He stood still for what felt like years before looking back down at the extended hand. "Have I really messed things up this badly?" He asked himself before moving his hand towards her only to stop just before. "Will I remember?"

"After a few years yes, a babies mind can't handle the information you possess. You are literally being reborn after all, I doubt you'll wish to be conscious during your birth." Lazard explained.

"Very well." Sephiroth took Aerith's hand and watched as his body began to glow. "Thank you, all of you." After a few moments be burst into a cloud of lights that took off upwards towards the stars.

"Goodbye my son, I'm sorry I was never able to tell you how much I loved you." Lucrecia whispered as she watched him disappear.

 **Remnant**

"Alright miss Schnee, the first one is out. She's a healthy baby girl!" The doctor announced as he handed the screaming baby to the nurse. "Now I need you to keep pushing, I can already see the head of the second." The woman screamed again before the sound of a second baby crying could be heard. "Congratulations it's a healthy baby boy!"

The two babies were taken and quickly cleaned before being wrapped up in pink and blue blankets and handed to the recovering woman who looked down on the two with tears in her eyes. "Hi there." She said to the two sleeping infants. "I'm your mommy." She smiled as she held the two just staring at them. A few minutes later the door to the room burst open and in ran a five year old little girl who ran over to the bed she laid in and climbed up.

"Mommy, are these my new brothers?" She asked excitedly looking at the two babies her mother was holding.

The woman smiled at the little girl. "Only one of them is a boy Winter, the other is a girl. So now you have a baby brother and sister." The door opened again and a man with white hair entered and made his way to the chair at the bedside. "Look at them dear, their so cute." She said to the man who smiled at the two sleeping infants.

"What are their names?" Winter asked.

The woman looked at the two for a moment. "For the girl, I think Weiss will fit. Weiss Schnee." She then looked to the boy. "What should we name you though?"

Winter sat on the bed thinking before an idea came to her mind from seemingly nowhere. "His name will be Sephiroth!" She said happily.

The man looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. "Sephiroth? Where did you hear that name?" He'd never heard a name like Sephiroth before.

"I don't know, I just though of it." Winter replied to her father.

The mother smiled at her older daughter. "Sephiroth Schnee. I like it, welcome to the world Weiss, Sephiroth."

 **Four years later**

Sephiroth ran through the Schnee manor before ducking into a closet. He sat and remained silent for about thirty seconds before he heard tiny footsteps walk past. "Sephy! You promised we'd play house today!" He heard Weiss shout as she walked down the hall away from the young SOLDIER's hiding place. After a few more minutes of hiding Sephiroth crawled out of the closet. "There you are!" He jumped when he heard Weiss shout from behind him.

Wiess crossed her arms and frowned. "You promise that if we played hunters yesterday we'd play house today." His twin complained.

Sephiroth laughed before smiling at his older twin sister. Even though she was only older by about forty five seconds she loved pointing out the she was older. "Fine, we'll play house." He agreed and followed his sister to their play room. Ever since the two were born they were nearly inseparable, it was almost unheard of to see one without the other, whether they were playing, attending lessons, or even sleeping they were always side by side.

Like every pure blood Schnee Weiss had hair that was white as snow and eyes as blue as the sky, Sephiroth however was slightly different. Unlike his father and sisters he didn't have white hair or blue eyes. His hair was silver and his eyes were a greenish color that almost seemed to glow if one were to stare at them for long enough. It was something his mother loved to gush over.

The two entered their play room and Weiss started using blocks to start building up a small house while Sephiroth helped. As they built the house up Sephiroth's head began to ache slightly and he held it. "Weiss, my head hurts." He groaned as the pain slowly started to grow.

Weiss looked at him with a frown thinking he was just trying to get out of playing her game, until he fell onto his butt while still holding his head. "Sephy?" She walked over to her brother as he started to moan and whimper. "Sephy what's wrong?" She asked shaking her twin.

The boy laid down on his side and curled up into a ball while muttering softly. "I won't, I won't be a memory." He whispered before his moans turned into almost incoherent shouts. Weiss had become scared and started crying. "THERE ARE NO DREAMS NO HONOR REMAINS, THE ARROW HAS LEFT THE BOW OF THE GODDESS!" He screamed as voices and information, memories and emotions all began rushing into his head all at once. He started screaming causing Weiss to start crying louder before running to the door and running out of it while shouting for help.

Toys that laid on the floor around him began rising into the air and the windows began shaking as his screams grew louder and more intense. "ZACK, ANGEAL, GENESIS!" There was a blast of pure energy with him as the source, the windows were shattered instantly and all the toys were all destroyed by the massive wave of force that hit them and any furniture in the room was thrown against the walls with so much force they were either embedded into the wall or punched a hole through. The door of the room was ripped from its hinges and the floor beneath Sephiroth became a crater of wood and concrete as the colorful carpet that had decorated it was disintegrated.

After several more seconds and a few more energy bursts Sephiroth stopped screaming and collapsed back to the ground and fell unconscious.

 **Three days later**

"What the hell happened to him?!" Sephiroth heard the familiar angry sounding voice of his father, but that couldn't be right, his father was in Mistral on a business trip.

"We aren't completely sure sir, from what we can tell his aura unlocked on its own but as for how we don't know." An unfamiliar explained. "Normally aura can only be unlocked by another person or if a person is under an immense amount of stress in which in rare cases the aura will unlock itself to protect the user, thats what appears to have happened here. However according to the boys twin sister they were just playing when the boy began complaining of a headache that escalated, why this happened we have no idea."

"Will he be alright?" He heard his mothers voice, she sounded worried. She was supposed to be with his father in Mistral.

"Physically he's completely healthy, mentally however we're unsure. The amount of stress needed to unlock ones own aura is almost beyond imagining." The unfamiliar voice explained.

"And what about the damage to the room he was in, what caused that?" His father asked actually sounding rather concerned.

"That would be his aura, normally when somebodies aura is unlocked it causes the one unlocking it to become tired out by the other persons aura rebounding and pushing the person who did the unlockings aura out. However the boys aura became erratic and exited his body via bursts of energy, the amount of energy he released however is staggering. When we first came up with the guess that his aura unlocked itself we ran a check on his aura levels and were shocked at what we found."

"Whats wrong with him?" His mother asked sounding even more worried.

"Nothing is wrong with his aura, in fact its just the opposite. Your son has an immense level of aura, it's absolutely massive, beyond anything I've ever heard of. His aura dwarfs that of fully grown Huntsmen and huntresses, we consulted an aura specialist who thought we were playing a prank on him when we read him the numbers. Mr. and Ms. Schnee, according to the specialist, if your son was to ever hone his ability to use his aura and become a huntsmen, he'd be absolutely unstoppable."

As Sephiroth listened he began remembering things, images of people he remembered and knew all about but knew he'd never met, then he began thinking but the words running through his head were words he'd never heard before. As he began thinking about this further he didn't notice his consciousness slipping away.

 **Hi guys, so that my first ever chapter I hope you all like it. I'd like to thank my buddy Baz again for letting me use his profile to post this. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews and if you all like it maybe I'll post some more pretty soon. And as Baz always says LATER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo it's Vance again. I've already got the first few chapters of this story written on paper but I still have to type it all out, but I'm a fast typer so yeah. Also happy birthday Baz, he turned ** years old yesterday so congrats.**

"Please wake up." A small voice whispered, it was weak and sound like it was spoken through choked sobs. "I'm sorry Sephy, I won't make you play house anymore, please wake up." Sephiroth heard the voice more clearly, he could tell it was Weiss.

"Weiss?" He had to force the word out his mouth, after he heard the sobs halt for a second he forced his eyes open and looked around. The room was white and he was in a bed. Most four year olds would be confused when waking up somewhere unfamiliar, but he could tell he was in a hospital room. It was strange because he'd never been in a hospital before but he could remember many times he woke up in one from bullet wounds and other injuries from great battles that he for some reason remembered. "Weissy?" He whispered looking at his twin who was staring at him with red eyes filled with tears.

"SEPHY!" She screamed as she latched onto him and started bawling into his shirt. Sephiroth smiled at his sister and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, the doctor man told mommy and daddy that you broke our play room and hurt yourself because you were really upset. I didn't mean to Sephy, we won't play house anymore." She cried into her brother thinking that she caused his outburst.

Sephiroth held his crying sister for a little longer for getting her attention. "You didn't make me upset, it was something else." He told her as she began to calm down slightly.

Weiss sniffled and wiped her nose. "Then what did?" She said choking down her sobs.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and thought about everything he could now remember and all the things he now knew. He couldn't completely comprehend it all at the moment, it was just to much information to take in at once. What he was able to piece together however were some of the basic ideas behind it all however. "I need you to keep this a secret okay?" He asked his sister while holding up his pinky to her which she nodded and shook it with hers. "When my head started hurting I remembered a bunch of weird stuff that never happened, I remember myself being all grown up and fighting bad guys, like a hunter but I wasn't a hunter. It's all really weird Weissy, I'm kind of scared." He told his sister looking a little worried.

Weiss looked to be having a hard time understanding everything he was saying. "What are you gonna do?" She asked her brother.

The boy was quiet for a few minutes before answering. "I'm gonna become a Huntsmen."

 **Ten years later**

Sephiroth and Weiss sat in their seats at the tournament watching the current match. Sephiroth was the only one competing this year, sense he was only fourteen he had to enter the the minors division, which unsurprisingly didn't pose much of a challenge to him.

After his incident as a child his father hired a former huntsmen to tutor him in how to control his massive aura, once he was old enough the huntsmen began teaching him the basics of combat. Weiss naturally followed his example and also aspired to be a huntress, the two remained inseparable as always and were always off together somewhere practicing or studying. Weiss remained the only person Sephiroth ever talked to about the memories he had, over the past decade he had been able to make more and more sense of it all and understood far more than he did at first. He and Weiss had talked about everything he could remember and all the terrible things he remembered doing. For a little while he was depressed over it all until his sister convinced him that he wasn't the one who did any of those things, that the Sephiroth that committed all those atrocities died and he just inherited his memories but was still a different person.

After putting a lot of thought into it he decided that he was going to make up for all the terrible things the other him had done by becoming a huntsmen and making the world a better place. He even took on the dream of one of the men he remembered, he was determined to become a hero.

Sephiroth was seen as a prodigy by his former tutor and current teachers at the combat school he and Weiss attended, his skills overshadowed every one of his classmates both younger and older and his grades were consistently at the top of his class. He had been made several offers to be skipped up grades but always refused to be separated from his sister.

"Do you see anyone you think can match you?" Weiss asked while watching the fight.

Sephiroth pulled out his scroll and began scrolling through the list of combatants in the tournament they were attending, it was a regional tournament in Mistral that they convinced their father to let them attend when they accompanied him on his business trip. Sephiroth was only able to convince him by agreeing to attend one of his executive meetings with him. Although he was training to become a Huntsmen his father still insisted in grooming him to one day take over the company sense he was the only son, which by tradition made him the heir.

"Several have high marks in their schools, though this one seems interesting." He responded showing his sister the one who interested him.

Weiss saw the picture and smiled. "Pyrrha Nikos, I've heard of her. She won last year and is probably gonna win again." Weiss paused for a moment. "Well she was going to win until you entered. Honestly it's hardly fair sense you've already got a lifetime of battlefield experience in that head of yours." She pouted thinking about how she's never beaten him in sparring.

Sephiroth smiled at his sisters childish attitude. "Will the next combatants please make their way to the ring." A voice could heard over the loud speaker.

"That's me." He said standing up and began walking toward the rings entrance, his opponent was a very bulky young man around his age wielding a mace and wearing armor, a bird was emblazoned across the chest.

"I didn't know I'd be fighting a girl." The boy laughed referring to Sephiroth's long hair. He only chuckled at the comment before dropping into a fighting stance.

"I was going to use my blade for this, but I believe you could use a bit of humility." He spoke in his monotone voice as calm as ever.

"Begin!"

 **Two hours later**

"Before we begin with the final match of the tournament we would like to congratulate everyone who part took in this years Junior combat tournament and extend a invitation to any who wish to return next year." The announcer spoke through the intercom. "Now without further delay let us welcome our finalists!" The crowd began cheering louder than normal at this. "First we have the returning champ, Sanctums very own PYRRHA NIKOS!" The crowd erupted into thunderous cheers as the redheaded huntress in training walked out into the ring.

From his place in the shadows of the tunnel to the ring Sephiroth smiled to himself. "It's seems she's the crowd favorite." It made sense, her matches had been far more entertaining to watch the his. His first opponent, the boy who liked to talk, he got into a hold and gave the boy a choice of either having his arm broken in three places or surrender. The match only lasted forty five seconds in total and neither one actually showed off any flashy techniques but he still won. His other two matches were both ended with him disarming his opponent and demanding their surrender as well, they were also both a year younger than he was so it would have ended just as quickly even if her decided to fight conventionally. Needless to say the crowd all felt a bit jipped from having three matches end in less the two minutes each.

"And her opponent, haling from Atlas and heir to the Schnee throne, SEPHIROTH SCHNEE!" Quite a few members of the crowd started booing and yelling generic insults you would here at sporting events. Sephiroth looked up into the stands where he saw his sister sitting looking like she was about to murder someone as she listened to the many jeers. What surprised him however was his father was sitting with his sister as well looking completely indifferent, he also saw several of his families bodyguards standing nearby.

Once he made it to the center of the ring and stood across from Pyrrha he gave a quick light bow. "It's an honor Ms. Nikos, I hope you show me a better time than my previous opponents." He said as he straightened back up and grinned.

"I can only do my best." She replied happily, Sephiroth's grin grew. She wasn't arrogant from her fame and skill, he respected that.

Sephiroth drew his weapon which consisted of a swords handle and guard minus the blade, it was longer than the average katana handle. The handle was black and wrapped in white cloth. It was an almost perfect recreation of the weapon he remembered using in his 'other' lifetime but without the blade, he also named the blade Masamune as an homage to the weapon.

Pyrrha drew her short sword and shield and readied herself as well, she watched his weapon carefully, she was suspicious of the lack of a blade. "Three, two, one, begin!" Sephiroth pulled a cartridge of some kind out of his pocket and inserted it into the top of the handle where the blade was meant to be, he then pulsed his aura into the weapon and a long red blade extended out for about eight feet.

He lunged forward and swung his blade at Pyrrha, though she read his moves and rolled backwards out of his range. What she hadn't expected however was for a thin wave of fire to be launched from the blade after he swung it, as well as three more following it from continued swings. Pyrrha raised her shield blocking each slash being pushed back slightly with each attack, the moment she lowered her shield Sephiroth was already on her bringing his blade down on her. She raised he blade and parried the attack before engaging him in a series of clashes sending sparks flying.

After a volley of strikes the two locked blades, Sephiroth almost missed her barely touching his metal bracelets. They quickly jumped away from each other, Sephiroth was quick to reengage though and used the length of his blade to his advantage by attacking from a distance which she couldn't counter. He took a swing towards her shoulder which should have landed, however at the very last possible second he felt a slight tug on his wrist that set his blade just off course. Pyrrha took full advantage of this and was able to land a solid blow on Sephiroth's chest and right arm before he jumped back.

Sephiroth frowned and looked down at his wrist, then he smiled. "So that's how it is." He spoke just loud enough for Pyrrha to hear. She narrowed her eyes as he retracted the dust that made up his blade and took out the cartridge, he placed the handle into his mouth before taking off his bracelets and placing them in his pocket earning a frown from Pyrrha as she knew he figured out her semblance, though she was happy he seemed to be keeping a low profile about it. Sephiroth took the handle out of his mouth and pulled out another cartridge, this time the blade was yellow after extending. "Shall we continue?"

 **In the stands**

Weiss watched as her brother engaged once again with the redheaded champion with a smile, she could tell he was having a good time facing her. She knew he was holding a great deal back, but was putting more effort into this match than he usually did in spars with her. She wasn't afraid to admit the Pyrrha outclassed her in single combat so it was only natural for her to be more difficult to face, but even with all her skill she didn't stand any real chance in this match. Still, as long as her brother had a little bit of fun then she was happy.

Weiss turned to her father who was watching the fight carefully. "He's gotten stronger hasn't he?" He surprised her by speaking first, her father was generally not big on small talk, even with his own family.

"Yeah, and he's even better than this, you should see how his semblance is coming along." She frowned upon mentioning the semblance, she knew that she had accidentally just opened up a whole series of questions she didn't want to answer.

"And how is yours?" He asked knowing her answer already, it was no secret that she had a problem with summoning.

"I've decided to focus on other aspects of it rather than just the one." She answered evading the question.

Her father didn't look convinced but opted to go back to the match. "He had that book of his published, it's actually selling quite well according to the publisher I had publish it. What was the name of that book again?" He asked himself.

"Loveless, it's a story based off a poem he wrote." He answered her father, she knew all about the book, she's the one who encouraged him to put it to paper and have it published. He remembered it word for word from his past life and recited it to her along with the story behind it and she found it to be beautiful. After a bit of convincing he gave in but only under the condition that he would rename the characters to be Zack, Genesis, and Angeal. The book had already been on the best seller list for a month and had earned Sephiroth quite a bit of lien which he decided to save for a rainy day.

"Regardless it's selling quite well, I might even have to talk to him about writing a squeal if it continues." Weiss chuckled at this, she was still trying to convince him to write a narrative of his past life and sell it as fiction, she believed it would good for him to get it out in some way other than to her when they were alone.

"I'm working on that actually." She smiled earning a glance from her father.

 **Back with Sephiroth**

The two fighters jumped away from each other, Pyrrha was panting lightly while Sephiroth only had a few beads of sweat on his brow. "It's refreshing isn't it? To have an enemy who can truly put you to the test. Being extraordinarily skilled and strong comes with the down side of boredom, fighting weaker opponents becomes mere tedium, it's hell for warriors like us." He spoke again only loud enough for Pyrrha to hear as he retracted his blade once more.

Pyrrha nodded as she caught her breath while glancing at the aura boards, she was down to forty percent of her aura while he was sitting comfortably at ninety. "I understand what you mean, facing opponents who pose no real challenge takes the fun out of a fight. But after fighting enough people who aren't at your level you are truly able to appreciate finding someone stronger then you are. I've found that in you it seems." She smiled fully aware that he had been holding back, it wasn't hard to tell, sense he was a Schnee that meant that his semblance was glyphs and he hadn't used any in their match so far.

Sephiroth looked at the girl in front of him and could see the fire in her eyes, the same fire he remembered seeing in Cloud's eyes in his past life when he was determined to stop him from destroying the planet. He could tell that she would be very important in the future and knew that he needed to help her reach her fullest potential. "Nothing motivates a warrior to become stronger than to be faced with an overwhelming obstacle. I believe that this world will need someone like you in these coming years Pyrrha Nikos, though you will need to become stronger than you are now, it's your destiny, I can feel it." Sephiroth put the handle of his blade back into it's holster on his lower back. "So allow me to provide an overwhelming obstacle."

Pyrrha thought she had a pretty good grasp on the power that a hunter or any person could achieve as did everyone in the arena that day who were watching the match, but when Sephiroth raised his hands and it began glowing a dark blue color, all their original thoughts went out the window with what he did. A massive glyph easily wider than the coliseum they were in appeared in the sky. A flash of blinding light appeared forcing all to shield their eyes, when the light faded they heard a loud roar and looked to see an enormous blue and white dragon flying above the stadium.

The Bahamut recreation lowered it's down until its feet touched down on the arena floor causing it to shake and crack, Sephiroth stood with his back to it as it stared down at a wide eyed and nearly trembling Pyrrha. "This is your obstacle, and one day you will be able to overcome it I have no doubt. However, that day is not today." Sephiroth waved his hand and the Bahamut let out another loud roar that shook the entire stadium before it began disintegrating into blue ashes that soon faded into the air. Once the dragon was fully gone Sephiroth turned towards the rings exit. "I forfeit." He didn't have to say it very loud sense the entire stadium was silent after his display, a few moments after he disappeared into the shadows of the tunnel a buzzer sounded signaling the end of the of the match, another few moments later the crowd exploded into deafening applause.

 **Hours later**

Sephiroth sat in the back of a limo with his arms crossed and his head leaned back, Weiss sat next to him on her scroll as she looked through forums that were talking about Sephiroth's match with Pyrrha. Many were complaining that there was no official television recording of the match and only blurry and shaking phone recordings, which definitely wasn't because Sephiroth went and had a word with the tournament director and bribed him with a very generous amount of money to destroy the footage of the match.

Weiss had quickly congratulated him on the match even if he technically lost because of forfeit. His father on the other hand seemed rather shocked by his display of power, he had known his son was a prodigy with a monstrous amount of aura but he never would have imagined what he had just seen being possible. Weiss wasn't surprised by the show of strength sense she'd seen it before, she was the only person Sephiroth trusted to keep his full strength a secret.

He knew he could have gotten the same results of convince Pyrrha to train even harder and reach even greater heights with something smaller, but she wasn't the only reason he did what he did. There were also two people in attendance to the tournament the who he also wanted to get the attention of. The first he had heard a rumor about being there, Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy. He wanted to gain the mans interest so that he could guarantee a spot at his school in two years.

The second he wasn't sure of however, he didn't know who it was or if they actually existed outside of his imagination, but when he entered the stadium that day he could feel the presence of someone with power that felt as though it rivaled his own, maybe even matched it. Whoever it was he surely got his message out to them, a message that said 'I know your out there, now you know I'm here to'.

Sephiroth looked to his father who was also on his scroll. "Thank you for coming to my match father, it meant a lot." He said with a genuine smile on his face surprising his father who smiled in return and began talking about it with him.

 **Elsewhere**

It had been several hours after he saw that guy call forth that monster and he still couldn't get it out of his head. He pulled out his scroll and pulled up the picture he took of the beast. "Terrifying right? Though I bet you could beat it." A voice came from side of the teenage boy holding the scroll. He looked over and saw his adoptive older sister standing there with a smile.

Most would never expected them to be siblings sense she was a faunus, as was obvious from her large rabbit ear on her head, and the fact that he was a human. That didn't matter however as he saw her and their parents as his family blood be damned. "I'm not so sure, that guy is something else. I am sure of one thing though." He closed his scroll and stowed it in his pocket.

"What's that?"

The boy smiled as he began walking away from the bench in the park they had been sitting on and towards the sidewalk. "He's definitely gonna play a role in my story." He told his sister who was following him.

 **And theres chapter 2, my chapters will probably be a little bit longer than Baz's usually are so I got that going for me at least. To all those wondering, yes I am bringing in ONE other Final Fantasy character in this story can you guess who? Also I will be buffing some of the villains to make them pose a bit more of a threat to our boy Sephiroth. Also I am still trying to come up with a pairing for him so tell me who you'd like to see him with, I normally would ask Baz but he keeps chanting 'Velvet, Velvet, Velvet' everytime I ask even though I keep telling him no, Velvet's his favorite girl if you hadn't noticed from his other stories. Anyway I hope you all liked it, and would love to hear your thoughts. LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I love all the feed back I've gotten from you guys and will do my best to keep you guys loving every second of it. Anyway lets get to this. One more thing, this is my redone version of the white trailer however that is only the beginning of the chapter, I also changed the song she would be singing to one most of you should know, the reason behind this is that sense she has her brother she's not as lonely as she was in the original so she sung a different song.**

 _Weiss walked out in front of the massive crowd before looking back at her brother who was wearing a tux sat at a piano. He nodded to her before she turned back to the crowd and began playing. Weiss took a breath and prepared to sing._

"Weiss, are you ready?" Sephiroth asked his now seventeen year old sister as she stood at the room with her weapon ready, she nodded.

 _In you and I, there's a new land,  
Angels in flight, My sanctuary my sanctuary._

Sephiroth raised his handcreating a large glyph several feet away from Weiss, after a large flash of light an extremely tall knight stood before her holding a massive sword.

 _When fears and lies melt away,  
Music in time._

"One of the Knights of the Round stands before you, be careful, even as a mere replica he is not to be taken lightly." He told her as she stared up at the giant knight with a mixture of fear and determination.

 _What's left of me, what's left of me._

Weiss rushed the massive knight as it raised its sword, Weiss sidestepped the blade in a single fluid motion. She moved around the knight while taking slashes at it's joints, Sephiroth smiled as he watched her skate around the knight.

 _I watch you fast asleep,_  
 _All I fear means nothing,_  
 _In you and I, there's a new land,_  
 _Angels in flight,_

Sephiroth looked over to his father who was also watching the battle, surprisingly his father had a look of pride on his face as Weiss danced around the giant summon. "She grown into such a beautiful young woman." His father mumbled.

 _My sanctuary, my sanctuary,_  
 _Where fears and lies melt away,_  
 _Music in time,_

Weiss redirected another blow from the blade that was multiple times her size. "It feels like only yesterday that I would be watching her sing in a school play, now I'm watching her fight a monster like that." Sephiroth saw a single tear fall from his fathers eye.

Sephiroth grinned before looking back to the fight. "Well you were the one who told her to do this."

 _So many ups and downs,  
My hearts a battle ground._

Weiss dropped her guard for a moment and was swat several meters away before catching herself with a glyph, she ignored the blood that was now falling from her eye. Their father was about to step forward to stop the fight when Sephiroth placed his hand on his shoulder. "She's not done yet."

 _You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken, _  
_In you and I there's a new land,_  
 _Angels in flight,_

Weiss coated her blade in red dust using it to parry the on coming attack from the knight, the blast from the dust staggered the knight long enough for her to change to blue dust.

 _My sanctuary, my sanctuary,_  
 _Where fears and lies melt away,_  
 _Music in time,_

Weiss sent a wave of ice towards the knight catching it's feet. Using her speed she got beside it and struck several times before dodging the knights blade and jumping onto it. Activating her green dust she disarmed the knight and sent its sword clattering across the floor.

 _What's left of me,  
What's left of me now? _

Using a glyph Weiss jumped high into the air while activating her white dust and fell towards the knight delivering one last strike before landing behind the knight as it fell.

 _My fears, my lies..  
Melt away._

As the knight hit the floor it burst into a shower of blue and white light, Weiss stood straight up taking a breath before sheathing her sword a turning to the medics that were now approaching.

 _Weiss closed her eyes as the music ended and the applause roared. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her brother, he nodded and looked to the crowd before giving a bow. Weiss smiled and gave a curtsy as the curtains closed._

 **Several hours later**

"How does it feel?" Sephiroth asked his sister who now had a large bandage over her eye.

Weiss raised a hand to it before smiling. "Great, because now I get to go to Beacon with you. Though I doubt I'll be winning any beauty pageants with it." She laughed, like most girls she was afraid of how she'd look with what the medics said would be quite the scar.

"We're going to a school filled with somewhat seasoned warriors, everyone is gonna have scars." He reassured her. "Besides, if anyone insults you I'll feed the to Ifrit. Come on father wanted to speak with us after you were done getting your stitches."

Weiss nodded as she followed her brother out of the room and down several hallways, after a long ride in an elevator they exited into a large office on the top floor of the building they were in. Their father sat behind his desk looking up as they entered, their older sister Winter was also present standing off to the side. She smiled at her two siblings however she never took her eyes off of Sephiroth.

Winter's smile only faltered slightly as she watched her brother walk in front of their father. She loved her little brother as much as an older sister could, but for some reason she always felt slightly uneasy around him. It wasn't always that way, not until a little after his 'incident' when he was four, after that she would always feel a small amount of anxiety while in his presence. The feeling only grew as she got older and was trained as a warrior, now however she was able to put a meaning to the feeling. It was the same gut feeling she got whenever she was in the presence of someone who was higher up on the food chain than her, like he was the apex predator in the room. Even to this day she could never understand why she felt that way and to her knowledge she was the only one who did feel it, but she did her best not to allow it to affect her relationship with him.

"You asked for us?" Weiss asked as she took a seat in the chair in front of her fathers desk, Sephiroth sat in the chair next to her.

"Yes, I'd like to tell you that after watching your fight against your brothers summon that I think you are ready for Beacon." He sighed as he saw the smile spread across his daughters face. "You have my permission to attend, I just got off a call with the Headmaster of the academy and sent him the footage of the fight, he agrees and has accepted you. Your going to Beacon."

It took all of Weiss's self restraint to not squeal and start jumping around, then she had a thought. "What about Sephy?" She looked over at her brother who had a smug smile on his face.

"Well actually Sephiroth was accepted into Beacon two years ago after Headmaster Ozpin saw his match against that girl in the finals of the Mistral tournament. He contacted me a requested I make your brother the offer, like every other offer he's gotten he turned it down on the grounds that he wanted to go with you." He explained, most people would be shocked by this but Weiss only started giggling, that did sound exactly like her brother. Their father nodded in agreement as if reading her mind. "Yes, you will be leaving for Vale in a week. I suggest you begin deciding what you will be taking."

Winter stepped forward and placed her hand on Weiss's shoulder. "Come on, we'll take my limo back to the estate. I'll help you decide on some clothes, also I want to look at your eye." Weiss smiled and stood following her sister.

Before entering the elevator she turned back to Sephiroth who was still seated in front of their father. "Are you coming?"

Sephiroth didn't turn as he answer. "Father and I need to speak, I'll be making my way to the estate later tonight." Weiss nodded and entered the elevator, moments later it closed and the two Schnee men were alone. "I assume you wanted talk to me about Weiss going to Beacon."

His father nodded before opening one of the drawers in his desk and pulling out a very expensive looking bottle of whiskey, he then pulled out a pair of glasses and pour them both a decent amount. He pushed the glass over to his son and took a sip of his own. "I know she growing up, you are to, but I've always known you would be leaving one day to face the world alone. It's always difficult to watch your children grow up to where they don't need you anymore, but you were always different my son, it helped to prepare me to one day release you into the world as your own man. Weiss though..." He trailed of before taking another sip which Sephiroth did as well.

"She's daddies little girl, and even if she's grown out of that stage, you haven't." His father laughed at hearing this from his son.

"Yes, I suppose your right, I'll always miss those days when the two of you would rush to the front door to greet me everyday when I got home, well if I actually came home." His smile dropped slightly as he thought about all the times he would come home angry or the events he would miss because of work. "She's not that little girl anymore, she's a young woman who is ready to make her own decisions. Just as you are a man ready to make his." He held up his glass to his son who met it. "I want you to promise me you'll take care of your sister while your at Beacon, watch over her."

"That goes without saying father."

The older Schnee smiled. "There is also something else I wanted to talk to you about." Sephiroth nodded and sat back before taking a whiff of the fine alcohol in his cup.

 **Two days later**

Sephiroth sat looking out the window of his VIP train car enjoying the view of the Forever Fall forest, no matter how many times he'd seen it he could help but marvel at it's beauty. "My friend, your desire is the bringer of life. The gift of the goddess." He whispered to himself as a smile began to form on his face as he quoted the poem Genesis had been so fond of.

He was a board the train headed for Vale to act as security, the area the train would be passing through had shown signs of elevated grimm activity as well as White Fang operations. His father decided sense he was already going to Vale in a week he could go there early with the train and kill two birds with one stone. He'd meet up with Weiss afterwards. It was rather annoying that he had to do a job that they easily could have hired a hunter or a team of mercenaries to do, but on the bright side he'd have a few extra days in Vale to do whatever he wanted to before making his way to the school.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and leaned his head against his hand enjoying the consistent rumble of the tracks below, he sat like this for several minutes before he felt a slight shake that didn't match the pattern he had been enjoying. He pulled out his scroll and saw that the droids in the back most car had entered combat mode and several were shown as offline. Sephiroth sighed and stood before making his way through the train car and towards the nearest employee of the train, who happened to be a young woman handing out drinks in the public passenger train behind his.

"Excuse me." He said approaching the woman.

"How can I help you Mr. Schnee?"

He leaned in to whisper as to not tip off any of the passengers, starting a panic wouldn't help anyone and would only attract grimm. "I need you to inform the conductor that there has been a security breach in the back cars. Tell him Sephiroth Schnee said to not under any circumstance stop the train, also please keep this between me, you and the conductor." Before she could reply he made his way out of the car and jumped up onto the roof of the train.

He jumped from car to car, it didn't take long before he started to he to hear gun fire and shouts. He arrived just in time to see a girl around his age attacking one of their new Scorpio droids, instead of jumping in right away he stood back and watched her keep the machine busy while her partner appeared to be charging up some kind of attack. Sephiroth looked closer at the man and was mildly surprised to see that he recognized him.

Adam Taurus, an extremely skilled swordsmen who he had the pleasure of crossing blades with once before during an attempt on his life. The faunus had been able to hold his own quite well and even put Sephiroth on the defensive for a while, but then he began using his semblance and the odds were tipped in his favor.

Sephiroth was brought out of his thoughts when Taurus unleashed a powerful slash that utterly obliterated the droid. "He didn't have that technique when we fought." Sephiroth mumbled to himself as he noticed the girl move onto the car he was on and stop in front of the joint connecting the two cars. He was just able to make out the words 'Goodbye' before she cut the link separating the two cars.

Deciding it was time he made his move he stepped out from his cover and began to approach the girl from behind while he drew his sword handle and inserted a green dust cartridge. He saw Adam's face change into surprise when he saw Sephiroth behind the girl, but after a moment it was clear that he wasn't going to warn her. Adam then turned away with a frown and began walking towards the edge of the car where he jumped making his escape. The girl stood staring at where he had been for another minute before finally turning around to make her way towards another car, what she found however was Sephiroth standing behind her with his blade pointed at her chest.

Sephiroth took a moment to look at the girl who stood staring at him with wide eyes, she obviously didn't expect someone to have snuck up behind her let alone a member of the Schnee family. She had long black hair and wore black and white clothing, on her head was a black bow that he could tell was covering up her ears. Her eyes, red from the tears he could still see on her face, were a beautiful amber color. Sephiroth was surprised by how beautiful he found the girl but didn't allow it to cloud his judgement as he held his blade. "That was Adam Taurus correct?" He asked breaking the silence between them, he already knew the answer but he wanted her to speak, a lot could be learned from hearing someones voice as they spoke.

"Yes." She was clearly on guard, he could see her weapon hand was tense.

"What's your name?" He asked never once lowering his blade.

She was quiet for almost a minute. "Blake. Blake Belladonna." She finally answered.

Sephiroth stared at her trying to read anything he could, after another minute he lowered his blade and retracted it before holstering it. "Well Blake, I believe you and I have a lot to talk about. Follow me." She hesitated for a moment. "Your choice are to either come with me so we can speak in my private car where we can have food and drinks brought to us, or you could jump off into the grimm infested forest while we're about six hours from anywhere, and thats six hours on a speeding train by the way. So what will it be Blake?" He gestured for her to follow him.

The two made their way up towards the passenger cars, it took about ten minutes before they arrived at Sephiroth's car. Blake remained on guard as she sat down across from the silver haired boy, she never took her eyes off of him, her faunus blood was telling her that he was extremely dangerous. Sephiroth pulled out his scroll and typed on it for about a minute before putting it away and pulling out a small hardback book with the word 'LOVELESS' written across the front in gold leaf.

The book caught Blake's attention. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." He recited as he looked at the page.

"Loveless, act one." She responded causing him to look up, she blushed slightly. "It's one of my favorites, I love almost all of Cloud Strife's books."

"Thank you, I try. Though I can't take credit for this one." He said smiling when he saw the confusion on her face, he chuckled lightly. "Cloud Strife is my pen name, I choose it because of a man who once stopped someone close to me from doing something terrible."

Blake actually looked surprised at this, her inner fan girl was screaming at her to get him to autograph a copy of one of his books, this part of her however was being held back by the suspicious part of her that kept reminding her of who he was and the situation she was in. Then she thought of something. "You read your own work?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Sephiroth chuckled again. "Like I said, I can't take credit for this one, I didn't write it. An old friend named Genesis did, but he died before he could have it published. Instead of having it published with his name as the author I made him one of the three friends in the story, knowing him he'd prefer to be in the story than writing it." It was half a lie, Genesis may not have actually written Loveless but he did love the story more than anyone else. Also even though Sephiroth considered the other Sephiroth to be someone completely different from himself, he did still feel some sort of connection to the people he could remember from that Sephiroth's life.

The two's attention was caught by a knock at the door that set Blake on edge, Sephiroth noticed this and stood up to answer it. After opening the door the smell of food entered as Sephiroth grabbed the meals and brought them in as well as a bottle of wine and a bottle of water. After tipping the server he handed one of the plates to Blake who took it and removed the top, her mouth started to water when she saw it was salmon and tuna over rice.

She managed to regain her senses and set the food aside not trusting it, based off of who it came from. "It's not poisoned." Sephiroth said getting her attention. "If I wanted to kill you Blake I would have done it when your back was turned to me before we first met." He said as he poured himself a glass of the wine and began digging into his plate of lamb and crab, his favorite even if it was an odd combination.

Blake decided to give in and listen to her stomach. The two ate in silence for several minutes, Blake opting to drink water instead of wine. Once they were both done Sephiroth leaned back in his seat while looking at Blake. "Why did you ditch your partner?" He asked causing her to choke on her water at the suddenness of the question.

After recomposing herself she narrowed her eyes at him. "That is none of your business." She sounded rather curt about it.

Sephiroth nodded slightly. "Well Blake that's where we disagree. You seem like a good person, but your guilty of working with a terrorist group, destroying privately owned and Atlas military property, trespassing, as well as a plethora of vandalism and thefts based off of the multiple train cars you detached. I ask you because I want to understand the situation a bit more, I want to know if you really are a good person, or if I should hand you over to the authorities once we arrive at our destination. If I do that you will likely be facing at least a decade in prison." He explained to the girl causing her face to fall slightly as she realized he held all the cards.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. "I just can't stand by and be apart of what they're doing anymore." She looked up at Sephiroth who met her gaze, she reached up and untied her bow revealing her cat ears. "Adam was going to set charges to blow up the front train car that would kill the passengers. I want to be treated fairly and equally, but not at the cost of who I am. There has to be a better way of earning equality."

Sephiroth listened to her carefully looking for any sign of lying. "If you were to get off this train in Vale and not have police or anyone, besides the White Fang, after you what would you do?"

Blake looked out the window as if thinking. "I don't know, maybe I'll look into a combat school."

Sephiroth nodded. "Give me your weapon." Blake didn't move. "Humor me." Blake slowly drew her weapon and handed it to Sephiroth, he took the weapon and inspected the barrel of the gun. After a second he flipped of the safety and cocked the weapon before holding it out to her handle first. When Blake grabbed the handle he quickly grabbed her hand so she couldn't remove it from the weapon, Blake panicked for a moment and started trying to yank her arm away but stopped when he pull her closer and put the barrel of the gun to his forehead. "Blake Belladonna, I am the only one who knows your name, in fact other than Taurus I'm the only one who even knows your here. I made sure the server didn't see you, this weapon is custom made and untraceable, this whole train car is both empty and mildly sound proofed. My aura won't activate if you pull the trigger and nobody will hear the shot. Kill me now and you can get out of here without anyone ever know you even got on the train, no one will ever be able to connect you to the crime. Do it."

Blake stood wide eyed looking at him, his eyes never wavered as they stared at her, she tried pulling away again but his grip was to tight. "No, let go. Let go!" She tried yanking away more desperately, tears start welling up in her eyes. "STOP IT, I WON'T DO IT! LET GO!" She screamed just before Sephiroth let go and she stumbled backward into her seat and started sobbing.

Sephiroth stood and watched her shake. "Blake, when we get to Vale I want to help you. Come with me and speak to someone with me, alright." She didn't answer and instead continued to sob.

 **Seven hours later**

Sephiroth sat next to Blake in the back of the limo that met them at the train station, Blake had long since calmed down and agreed to speak to who they were going to see at a cafe.

"We've almost arrived Mr. Schnee." The driver spoke through the small window.

"Thank you, please wait for us, we shouldn't be more than an hour." He replied.

"Of course Mr. Schnee."

Sephiroth noticed Blake begin to tie her bow when he place a hand on hers stopping her. "Please, a beautiful woman should never hide what makes her special. The man we're seeing won't care what you are, but who you are. Besides, your far prettier without the bow." Blake blushed heavily before looking at the bow in her hands, after a second she nodded and put it in her pocket.

The two exited the limo and entered the cafe where they found a man with silver hair similar to Sephiroth's sitting at a table. "Mr. Schnee, it's good to finally meet you in person." Ozpin stood up and held out his hand to shake, Shephiroth took his hand with a smile. "And who is this young woman?"

"It's an honor to meet you as well Professor. This is Blake Belladonna and I'd like to work out a deal with you."

 **It was never explained how Blake managed to get into Beacon with no known schooling history so I took liberties on that one. Also to all of you wondering about the pairing I've finally made a decision on who he'll be with. First off it WILL NOT be Weiss, Sephiroth and Weiss are extremely close and love each other dearly but they have absolutely no romantic feelings for each other, their relationship is strictly that of siblings and best friends. Anyway I hope you all liked it and will try to get another chapter out soon, tell me what you all think in the reviews. Vance out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Baz wants me to tell everyone that he's on vacation at the moment and can't up date any of his stories and doesn't have a lot of time to check PMs, he should be back on Monday. Until then you guys are stuck with me, lets get to this.**

"Does that complete everything?" Sephiroth asked Ozpin who nodded while signing a piece of paper.

"Yes, I believe it does." Ozpin looked up at the two sitting across from him. "Ms. Belladonna, you should count yourself very lucky. Mr. Schnee has put not only his reputation on the line but possibly his career and freedom to, I suggest you don't betray his trust." The three all stood and walked out of the cafe, Ozpin was about to walk away as Blake and Sephiroth were getting into the limo that was still waiting. "You two be careful, I hope to see you both in a week."

The two got into the car and rode towards the hotel where Sephiroth had made a reservation. It didn't take long before they arrived, Sephiroth gave a generous tip to the driver before leading Blake inside to the counter. The worker didn't look up as he typed into the terminal in front of him. "Welcome to the Tranquility, how can we help you?

"I have a reservation." He answered to the man who typed in a few more things before looking up at the two.

His face visibly soured when he looked at Blake. "I'm sorry sir but me don't serve... her kind here." Blake got an angry look on her face and was about to say something before Sephiroth held his arm out in front of her.

"Please go get your manager sir." Sephiroth said calmly.

The mans frown deepened. "I don't believe I need to, now if you two could leave your bothering our other gue-" He stopped mid sentence as he felt an unmistakable fall onto his shoulders as well as a chill form around the lobby which had quickly become still and quiet as every bodies attention was instinctively drawn to the long haired swordsmen.

"Please go get your manager." Sephiroth repeated still sounding just as calm as before however this time there was an underlining tone that couldn't be missed. The kind that said 'fuck with me again'.

The man ran into the back and the weight in the room dissipated causing everyone present to stop holding the breath they hadn't realized they had been holding. "What was that?" Blake asked quietly as everyone in the lobby seemed to find reasons to leave quickly.

"My aura, I just gave it a bit of a flex is all." He grinned as he saw the manager approaching.

The man walked up and held out his hand to shake which Sephiroth accepted. "Hi there I'm Calvin Alka, what seems to be the problem Mr..."

"Schnee, Sephiroth Schnee." He answered causing the mans eye to widen. "I made a reservation here for the pent house for the next few days and when I tried to check in with my friend here you employee refused to allow us to stay because of my friends race. Now if her being a faunus is really that large of an issue I can easily take my business somewhere else, though without an apology to my friend I'm not sure I would feel comfortable staying here." Sephiroth explained calmly and with a knowing smile on his face, there were many disadvantages to coming from a rich and powerful family, but just as many advantages.

The man bowed quickly a few time. "Please Mr. Schnee that won't be necessary, your companions race will be of no issue what so ever. Jason come here!" He shouted behind him as the man from before walked over. "Apologize to the lady for your insolence!"

The man looked surprised at this followed by anger before he looked at his bosses expression and saw how serious he was. He turned to Blake and bowed his head. "I am very sorry Miss, it won't happen again." His voice was full of disdain but that only made Blake smile.

"Thank you, now if we could check in, it's been a rather long day." Sephiroth cut in causing the manager to personally check them in and take them up to the pent house. After entering the room which actually had multiple rooms to it Sephiroth turned to Blake. "Be at the airbus station by noon on Sunday." He told her before walking towards the master bedroom.

"Wait." She grabbed his sleeve stopping him. "Why are you going through all of this to help me. You're a Schnee aren't you? After everything the White Fang has done to your family and everything your family has done to faunus, why are you helping me?"

Sephiroth didn't look at her. "A long time ago there was a man who did terrible many horrible things. He killed thousands of innocent people, betrayed those who trusted and admired him, and deserved nothing more than to be killed and forgotten. That man was given a second chance to redeem himself." Sephiroth turned to Blake. "If a monster like him was blessed with another chance, I don't see why a beautiful girl like yourself can't have one either."

Blake just stared at him for a few minutes. "Thank you."

Sephiroth smiled. "Good night Blake." He walked into his bedroom and closed the door. Blake soon did the same in her room.

 **Several nights later**

Roman Torchwick walked down the street confidently with a group of goons walking behind him, everyone on the sidewalk hurried away from the group of men. They were walking directly towards the neighborhood dust shop 'From Dust Till Dawn'.

What the group didn't see however was another person headed towards the very same shop however they were on the next street over. The figure, a teenage boy around seventeen years old, walked along the sidewalk. He wore a long red cloth coat that reached to just beneath his knee with a sash around his waste holding it closed, the collar of the coat was high up and connected around the front making it difficult to see the lower half of his face. Under the coat he wore a black undershirt and he wore a pair of baggy black jeans. He had a pair of black leather combat boots, on his face were a pair of black sunglasses and hanging from his waste was a gourd. Across his back was a large sword with a single edged blade, connect to the hilt was what looked similar to a motorcycles throttle.

He had short black hair and a large scar over his right eye. As he walked he kept his left arm out of the sleeve and let it rest above the sash where his coat opened. Even with his large sword not many people spared a second glance at him as he walked, it wasn't uncommon to see huntsmen in training walking around carrying their weapons.

As he walked he heard his scroll ring and pulled it out with his sleeved armed. "Hello?"

"Hey Auron, where are you right now?" A female voice with an accent asked through the scroll.

"I'm walking towards the dust shop, I need to restock on burn dust." He answered. "Why, do you need something?"

"Yes actually, if you could pick me up film from the drug store that would be great."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Bye sis." He then hung up his scroll and continued on his way. He turned the corner an saw his destination about a block away, as he approached the front door a man in a black suit flew through the glass, with his right arm he caught the man by the collar and looked inside before stepping back as another man came flying out this time with a teenage girl pressing her boots into his chest. When the two landed the girl pulled out a large mechanized scythe and flipped off her headphones. Several more men ran out of the building and attacked her as Auron stood back watching having now dropped the unconscious man he caught.

"Are you with Red?" Auron turned his head towards the voice and recognized Roman Torchwick, he'd seen the man multiple times on the news.

"No, did you leave any red dust?" He asked the criminal who didn't answer and instead was now talking to the girl who just finished up with his men. Auron turned and walked into the shop stepping over unconscious goons and walking past the scared owner. He walked over to the red dust dispenser and pulled out two cylinders from his coat, he hooked the two up and quickly filled them. When he was done he walked over to the counter and placed a few lien cards down on it before making his way out of the shop. "I left the money on the counter." He told the old man who was watching the girl chase Torchwick. After he was about two blocks away he turned and looked back to see flashed of light and multiple explosions as a VTOL flew away.

After seeing the smoking aircraft leave his sight he turned back around and continued walking. "Now where's the nearest drug store?"

 **The next day**

Sephiroth sat next to Blake on the airbus to Beacon, he was reading his copy of LOVELESS but kept noticing Blake stealing glances at the book. After about ten minutes of this he sighed and closed the book before handing it to her. Blake blushed as she accepted it. "Thank you." She said shyly. She was wearing her bow even though he told her how much he hated it.

Over the past week the two didn't really see a ton of each other as they were usually off doing their own thing, however they did spend several meals talking and getting to know each other a bit better. All in all Blake was very surprised how down to earth Sephiroth was, usually when someone was raised with a platinum spoon in their mouth they would end up acting spoiled and entitled. Sephiroth didn't act like that however, never once did he do anything to insult her being a faunus, nor did he ever try to take advantage of the situation and try to get her into his bed. He'd been a perfect gentlemen the whole week, and she really respected him because of all this.

"Do you really need to wear that?" He asked looking at her bow with a frown.

Blake sighed, over the week he'd been very forward with his disapproval of her hiding what she was, though he never did anything give away her secret when she wore her bow. "Not everyone is like you Seph, not all humans can look past the ears and treat me like a person." She referred him by the nickname she started using because she said Sephiroth was a mouthful.

He nodded and closed his eyes before leaning his head back. "Any relationships you create while wearing that bow will be built on foundations of lies. It will only cause heart ache later." Blake didn't reply, instead burying her face into the book she now had.

After about twenty minutes a woman came on the holoscreen and welcomed everyone to Beacon, Sephiroth didn't pay much attention, instead he was searching for any trace of the large power source he felt years ago, he felt a sliver of it when they were boarding the airbus but nothing since. He figured they must be on another airbus, there were about five of them when they were first boarding.

"We're here." Blake said nudging his shoulder, when he opened his eyes he saw people were exiting the craft.

"Huh, I must have dozed off." He said standing up and following Blake off the craft.

As the two got off the ship they took a moment like every other new student to admire the building, Sephiroth had to admit it was beautiful even if it had nothing on the Shinra HQ. "So where to?" Blake asked him while still reading his book.

Sephiroth was about to say something before something caught his attention, something he was very familiar with. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Sephiroth heard the shout and sighed lightly, as he made his way towards the source. Just as he thought he found his twin sister lecturing some poor girl, in her hand she was shaking a vial of dust with a loose cork. Already knowing how this was gonna go down he walked up to her from behind and caught her wrist before she could shake it anymore. "That's enough Weiss, give the girl a break."

Weiss's attitude changed instantly when she heard the voice of her brother, she spun around and wrapped her arms around him. "SEPHY!" She shouted happily. "We're at Beacon!" She shouted clearly excited. The red hooded girl mouthed the words 'thank you' to him, Blake just stood back and watched the little reunion. He'd told her about Weiss during their conversations so she was aware of how close the two were.

"Yes we are." He smiled as she let go of him. "Now what would Winter say if she saw you shaking around an improperly seal dust container Weiss?" He asked with a grin as she looked away embarrassed. "Come on, lets get to the auditorium." He then looked over at Blake. "I'll meet up with you later Blake." She nodded before heading off on her own and the two Schnee's began making their way towards the auditorium leaving the young hooded girl completely forgotten.

Unless you count the to boys who walked over to help her up from where she had laid down on the ground depressed. "Hi there, my names Jaune." The blonde one said helping her up. "And this is... actually I never caught your name."

"Auron."

 **With Sephiroth**

"Your never gonna make any friends if you yell at everyone like that Weiss."

Weiss scoffed. "I didn't come to Beacon to make friends, I came you become a huntress."

Her brother only sighed at her attitude. "Just do me a favor and try to be a bit more friendly to people, you don't want to perpetuate the stereotype that all Schnee's are stuck up rich people do you?" He said chuckling as his sister grumbled at this.

"So Blake?" Sephiroth tensed up a bit when she said this, she already knew she was gonna tear into him just like she always did when he had even the smallest interaction with a girl. "Who is she?"

"I met her on the train ride here and decided to help her out." He was silently praying she would drop the line of questioning, he could only imagine the shit storm it would create if she found out they had shared a hotel suite for a week, even if they had separate rooms. The only thing that could make that nightmare worse was if she found out Blake was a faunus, he was actually starting to thank the goddess that Blake insisted on wearing that bow.

"And how did you help her?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Sephiroth cringed inwardly as he tried to think of a way of telling her that wouldn't end in half the windows in Vale being shatter, but again by the will of the goddess he was saved. "Sephiroth?" He heard a familiar voice call his name and turned to the source. "Sephiroth Schnee, it's good to see you again."

"Pyrrha Nikos, it's good to see you as well." He approached the red head and held out his hand which she took an shook with a grip that could make most grown men wince. "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you here." It was a half lie, after their match two years ago he'd periodically look into her progress. she'd continued to improve immensely. He learned through a few private sources that she had applied for Beacon as well. "So, are you ready to overcome your obstacle?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Unfortunately I haven't reached that point yet, but one day I will."

Sephiroth nodded his head. "It takes far more bravery to admit one weakness than to prove ones strength. I also believe you will reach that level as well, and I look forward to it." As he was speaking with the redheaded warrior he felt the power from before enter the auditorium and looked to the door way to see the source. A teenage boy in a red coat and black glasses with a sword on his back.

The boy also looked over to him and their eyes met. "Weiss, Pyrrha, I'll catch up with the two of you later tonight. There's someone I need to speak to." He started walking over to the boy who just said goodbye to his two companions and nodded towards the entrance of the auditorium before making his way out. Sephiroth followed the boy until the two were alone standing under a large stone statue of a huntsmen. "Do you have memories as well?"

Auron was quiet before turning to Sephiroth. "Yes, are you from Spira?" He asked in return.

"No, the one whose memories I hold is from a world named Gaia. What's your name?"

"Auron, Auron Scarlatina. I already know who you are Sephiroth Schnee, so no need for introductions there." Auron grabbed the gourd from his side and pulled the cork with his teeth before taking a swig. "So, should I tell you my story first, or do you want to go?"

Sephiroth sat down at the edge of the statue. "Well the first thing about the former me's life is his employer, Shinra Electric Power Company."

 **Several hours later**

Sephiroth stepped out of the shower, his hair still dripping wet as he walked towards the locker that had been provided to him. After taking a few minutes to towel dry his silver locks he put on a pair of black pajama bottoms and made his way towards the ballroom where the first years would be staying the night. His mind was still filled with hundreds of thoughts about the information he now had, Auron had told him all about his former life as a guardian.

Surprisingly he didn't seemed all that fazed after hearing about all the things Sephiroth had done on Gaia, but Sephiroth knew after what Auron had told him about his friend Jecht becoming Sin that he was all to familiar with the good turning evil. Sephiroth walked through the ballroom doing his best to ignore all the lustful eyes on him, he was seriously starting to regret not wearing a shirt. When he got to where he and Weiss had set down their sleeping bags he noticed hers was empty and looked around for her only to pinch the bridge of his nose when he saw her arguing with the same girl from earlier.

With a sigh he walked over to stop the fuss, then he saw Blake. She looked at him with a humorous smile. "Weiss." He said calmly placing his hand on his sisters shoulder. She turned to him before stomping off towards the sleeping bags still fuming. "I apologize for that, she's not usually like this." He looked at the younger girl with black and red hair. It took a few seconds of looking at her until he figured out what the deal was, he chuckled lightly before turning back to Blake who he gave a once over. "You look beautiful tonight, though I could do with out the bow." He smiled at her blush.

Ruby and Yang both took this as a good time to take their leave as Sephiroth sat down next to the secret faunus. "So what do you think so far?"

She closed the book he lent her. "It's different from what I'm use to."

He nodded. "You've already made yourself two friends." He gestured towards Ruby and Yang.

"The word friend is a little strong, I prefer pleasant distractions." She chuckled a little. "Hey Seph, are we friends?"

Sephiroth stood up and held out his hand to help her up. "Of course." She smiled and took the hand. "Get some rest Blake, I'd hate to see my friend get hurt tomorrow because she was tired." She smiled and nodded before making her way to her sleeping bag.

Sephiroth watched her go, admittedly his eyes may have wandered a bit south as she walked away but he was raised better than to stare. He made his way over to Weiss who was waiting for him. "What was that about?" Her arms were crossed and she looked suspicious.

"Just saying good night to a friend." He said as he laid down in his bag, he noticed she was still staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "What about you, Little Red?" Her face became crimson as he said this.

"I don't know what your talking about." She dismissed him quickly.

Sephiroth smiled as he realized he was spot on. Weiss always had a tendency to be harsher than usual to anyone she had an attraction to, that and she liked girls with red hair. She always kept the fact that she was attracted to other girls a secret because their father probably wouldn't approve, but Sephiroth knew his sister and supported her in her feelings. "Good night sis." He smiled and closed his eyes.

 **Yes there will be some White Rose in this story but it will be more of a side thing so don't expect it to take over. Also while I have decided upon Blake to be with Sephiroth, which I'm gonna try to keep it slightly slow building but who knows, I'm still deciding upon Auron's partner so tell me who you think would be good for him. Let me know how I did in the reviews and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I'm back, just to let you guys know I'm still unsure on who Auron will be with so yeah thats still up in the air. Also Baz wanted to say something really quick.**

 **Baz: What's up kiddies, I just wanted to tell yall that I'm gonna have Fidelis answer your questions in a new drabble chapter. I meant to tell yall this on my most recent chapter of The White Mask but forgot so I'm hijacking Vance's intro. Send me in the PMs any questions you want to see our favorite faunus answer and maybe I'll choose yours. Any way I've taken enough of Vance's time. Enjoy.**

Sephiroth turned off the shower and stepped out grabbing a towel, he was the only one in the locker room since it was so early. One of the disadvantages to having hair like his was that it needed a lot of time and care to be maintained. Every time he showered he used an entire bottle of both shampoo and conditioner. While this did take a good bit of time it was worth it to have hair that would make any fashion model mouth water. It was also a good thing that the Schnee company also made and provided the products or else his bank account would be hurting terribly, he didn't go cheap when it came to his hair.

After spending several minutes toweling off he went to his locker and got dress and ready for the day, after checking his weapon and dust cartridges he made his way back to the ballroom where most of the other student were still sleeping. He walked over to where he and Weiss had slept, he'd already put away his sleeping bag, and knelt down next to his sister. Putting his hand on her shoulder he gently shook her. "Weiss, it's time to wake up." He whispered to he as she stirred.

Weiss rolled over away from him. "Just a little longer Sephy." She mumbled causing her brother to chuckled.

Thinking of a way to convince her to get up he leaned in towards her ear. "If you don't wake up soon all the private showers will be taken and you'll have to use the shared ones." Weiss's eye shot open as she sat up and quickly scrambled towards to girls locker room. Sephiroth grinned at how well he knew his sister before making his way towards the mess hall to get himself something to eat only to pause when he saw Blake asleep in her corner. Deciding that she probably didn't want to use the shared showers either do to her secret he walked over and gently shook her as well, though he got a very different reaction.

The moment he placed his hand on her shoulder to shake her her eyes shot open and she grabbed his arm and tried to flip him over only for him counter by using his other arm to get her in a neck lock and restraining her. "Calm down Blake, it's just me." He whispered to the girl who stopped struggling at the familiar voice. Sephiroth let her go and offered her a hand to get up. "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you like that. I just thought you might appreciate a head start for the showers like my sister.

Blake took his hand and straightened he ukata while trying to hide a faint blush on her face. "It's fine, it's just reflex. Thank you." She quickly rushed off to the showers while still hiding her blush.

Sephiroth continued on his way to the mess hall to get some food, he decided to eat light with just an apple, some toast, and a nutrients drink. "Morning." He heard from behind him and turned to see Auron holding a cup of coffee and a sandwich.

"Morning." Sephiroth replied as he watched Auron pour a small amount of the sake in his gourd into his coffee.

Auron gestured for him to follow as the two exited the mess hall and once again made their way to the courtyard where, other than a few early risers doing exercises, they were alone. "I assume you have a plan to get us on the same team?" Auron asked as he sat down and finished off his breakfast.

Sephiroth nodded. "I did some digging into what the initiation was and have a good grasp of how everything should go down. Ensuring you and I are partners should be a simple task." Sephiroth explained to the the other teen who was sipping at his coffee. During their conversation the day before the two had decided that it would be best if they were paired up for multiple reasons. The first and most important was to lessen the chance of someone else learning their true level of power. The second so that they would always be in contact with the other. The third and final reason was because they didn't completely trust each other yet and wanted to keep an eye on the other, however they were up front about their suspicions. Either one of them could prove to be a very large threat if they wanted.

"Good morning gentlemen." The two turned to see Ozpin walking up holding a mug and his cane.

"Headmaster." Sephiroth replied nodding his head while Auron just grunted.

"I was actually hoping I'd run into you two together." Ozpin smiled as neither reacted to his statement. "I was hoping I could ask of you a favor." Ozpin looked around and saw that they were now alone in the courtyard. "I'm very well aware that the both of you are on a different level of skill and strength then your first year classmates, it's because of this that I would like to ask the two of you to ensure the safety of the other students during initiation today."

Sephiroth looked to Auron who shrugged. "And why would you think we're any stronger than our peers professor?" Sephiroth asked raising an eyebrow.

Ozpin chuckled. "I think you'll find I know quite a bit more than you think. SOLDIER, Guardian." Both mens eyes widen at these two words. "Calm down, I've known for quite some time. Even before your little show in Mistral three years ago Mr. Schnee." Neither Sephiroth nor Auron spoke. "I don't want you to step in to help anyone unless you feel they are in mortal danger or are in over their heads. Have a good day Mr. Schnee, Mr. Scarlatina."

The two didn't move as the Headmaster walked away. "That wasn't how I saw this going." Auron finally broke the silence.

"Me neither."

 **The Locker rooms**

Sephiroth and Auron had parted ways shortly after Ozpin had dropped his little bomb on them, Sephiroth had decided to go find Weiss while Auron went off to do his own thing. When he found her she was talking to Pyrrha, he smiled when he saw her 'scheming' face. "Good morning you two." He said getting their attention.

"Sephiroth." Pyrrha smiled greeting him.

Weiss placed a hand on her shoulder. "I was just talking to Pyrrha about being on a team with you and I."

Sephiroth raised and eyebrow at his sister already knowing what she was planning. "Sounds great."

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc." A blonde boy spoke stepping in between him and his sister before he began hopelessly trying to flirt with her. Normally this kind of thing would bug him, he was just as protective over Weiss as she was over him when it came to members of the opposite sex, but he could tell that this Jaune was harmless, in more ways than one.

Sephiroth turned his attention to across the room where he saw Blake sitting on a bench reading his book he lent her. "Sephy, a little help here?" His attention was brought back to his sister and the boy who was still attempting to flirt with her.

Deciding it was time to play the scary brother he placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder causing him to turn and look up at Sephiroth. "I think that's just about enough Arc, please respect my sisters personal space." He spoke in a calm voice but decided to add in a little bit of malice to his tone while squeezing the boys shoulder slightly. Jaune seemed to get the picture as he nodded nervously. "Good." He let go of the boys shoulder just as the announcement to head to the cliff came over the intercom.

Jaune fell to his knees as Sephiroth walked away along with his sister and Pyrrha, though he looked back and saw the girl Weiss took interest in helping him up.

 **The Cliffs**

Sephiroth stood second to last next to Auron on the launch pads as they listened to Ozpin explain the rule to everyone. "So whats your plan?" Auron asked.

"You'll see." Sephiroth said crossing his arms as people starting at the other end began getting launched. As it was reaching him and Jaune was sent flailing through the air he stepped off his platform just before it launched and quickly shoved Auron off his as it launched leaving the two teens standing on the cliff alongside the two Professors who just stared at Sephiroth as if he had just grown a second head.

"Really? That was your plan?" Auron asked as Sephiroth shrugged. "I could have thought of that."

"Then why didn't you?" He smirked.

"Excuse me?" They both turned to a scowling blonde woman holding a scroll. "What exactly do you two think your doing?"

Sephiroth gave a quick bow. "My apologies, just stacking the deck in our favor." Sephiroth then held up his hand and created a glyph that summoned a large Nevermore big enough for the two teens to hop on.

Glynda then looked to Ozpin as the two flew off. "Can they do that?" She asked her boss.

Ozpin shrugged. "I'm not sure, no one's ever tried it."

Glynda just sighed and went back to her scroll. "Forget it, it's not worth the head ache." As she said this her scroll pinged showing a new message. After opening it she frowned. "It's for you." She show the message to Ozpin who laughed at it's contents.

"Tell them I agree to their terms." He took a sip of his coffee.

"How did they even get my number?" She mumbled as she typed out the reply.

 **With Sephiroth**

Standing atop the nevermore Sephiroth looked out over the forest keeping watch over the other students, Auron was sitting with his scroll out typing away at it. "They agreed." He told the long haired boy. "Though we will have some extra responsibilities as well."

Sephiroth glance back at him as he took a swig from his gourd. "What exactly did you ask for?" Sephiroth was actually curious, Auron just proposed the possibility of getting some kind of payment for their service of watching over their fellow students, Sephiroth was skeptical that Ozpin would actually agree.

"Well for one you and I don't have to wear those uniforms." Sephiroth actually snorted at that and let out a loud laugh. "We'll be given low profile missions in Vale with payment, and finally no homework." Auron explained with a smile at the perks they were given. "As for our extra tasks, we'll be giving tutoring sessions to other students who are struggling, we'll act as back up for other teams out on missions, and we'll be acting as the first year class representatives. Basically we're going to be the middle men between the students and the teachers as well as disciplinary officers."

Sephiroth nodded to the tasks. "Sounds reasonable."

"Here, I'm sending you the link Oz just sent me. It's the feed for the cameras in the forest."

The two remained on the back of the nevermore for several hours watching as their classmates all accomplished their goals, Sephiroth was proud when he saw Weiss working so well with her new partner. He was definitely going to bug her about getting paired up with the girl she liked, he'd also have to make sure she wasn't to hard on the kid. He was also happy to see Blake get paired up with someone who seemed to have a good heart, he would have been worried for her if she had been paired up with a certain few individuals in the year. The Arc boy caught his attention as well, he was clearly out of his league in Beacon though he did seem to have a decent tactical mind.

The group of eight all made their ways back up the cliff side and Sephiroth turned to Auron who had decided to take a nap while they waited for the others to complete their tasks. Sephiroth mental directed the bird they rode on to head back towards the cliffs where Ozpin and Goodwitch still stood. Auron was woken up by the movement of the bird landing. Sephiroth dismissed the summon as he looked to the headmaster. "All the students have achieved their tasks without incident."

"I'm aware, come on the naming ceremony is soon."

 **That Night**

"Blake belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You four retrieved the white knight pieces and will from this day forward work together as team RWBY lead by, Ruby Rose." The crowd cheered as the announcement was made, though within the crowd Sephiroth frowned.

"That could cause problems later on." He said to himself seeing that Weiss had expected to be the leader. He loved his sister but she didn't tend to accept not getting her way very well and could already see the frustration on her face.

"And our last team, we have something a bit different." Ozpin said to the crowd causing whispers to flood the students. "Sephiroth Schnee and Auron Scarlatina, please step forward." Sephiroth looked to his partner who was across the room standing next to a second year team and nodded to him, the two quickly made their way onto the stage. "As headmaster of this academy, I am honor bound not to play favorites and give certain students special treatments over other. This is something I have maintained my entire career as an educator, however every few generations there comes a few special individuals that require a different approach to help achieve the fullest potential. The two of you will stand alone as your own team working in tandem with other teams should they require aid on missions. Your team has no leader and it will be up to you two to make decisions as a team. I expect great things from you two." He told them as he made his way off stage leaving the two teens alone with the questioning gaze of their fellow students.

"Wow, that was kind of a dick move." Auron said to his partner who just nodded and stepped of stage. "I'm gonna be a little late getting back to the room."

Sephiroth just waved his hand as he walked towards the newly formed team RWBY. He wasn't all to happy that Ozpin had all but screamed to the other students that he and Auron were different, but they would have figured it out eventually so he decided to let it slide for now. "Ruby, congrats on making leader. I'm sure you'll do a fine job, and I'm sure my sister will do everything in her power to help you." He looked directly at Weiss as he said this, in reply she merely scoffed.

"Thanks Sephiroth, congrats to you to. I bet you and Auron are excited about being the first two man team at Beacon!" She smiled happily, he could tell that was her default expression.

Sephiroth crossed his arms as he thought about it all. "I honestly could have done without the spotlight, but it is what it is. Well, I'm gonna go find my dorm room and get some rest, I get the feeling I'm gonna need it." As he turned to leave he paused and leaned into his sisters ear. "Play nice."

 **Later that night**

Sephiroth sat atop the dorms roof staring up at the stars enjoying the silence. "I thought you said you were gonna get some rest." Blake spoke as she walked up to him from behind and took a seat next to him. "Here, I finished it." She handed him his copy of LOVELESS.

He shook his head. "Keep it, I've got multiple copies." She smiled and tucked the book away. "Your on a team with my sister, I wish you luck." He chuckled. "I love her, but she can definitely be a hard person to get along with at times. Still, she's got a good heart."

"So I've seen, though I get the feeling she's not as fond of faunus as you are." She pulled her knees closer to her.

Sephiroth gained a frown before nodding. "She hasn't many experiences with faunus, and those that she did weren't pleasant. White Fang assassination attempts, raids on our warehouses, the usual. She isn't the type to look past all that easily, and unfortunately she doesn't share my feelings on forgiveness." He could tell Blake was listening even if she made no attempt to reply. "Though I can say that lying to her will only make it worse when she finds out who you really are, and she WILL find out."

"Are you gonna..." Blake looked a bit scared as she turned to him.

"No, I won't betray your trust in me. However I can say that you will be living in close quarters with her and two other girls, sooner or later the truth will come out whether you like it or not. The sooner the better, the longer you wait the more it will hurt." The two sat silently staring up at the sky. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Blake smiled. "Act three."

 **I think thats a good stopping point for this chapter. Honestly I share Baz's hatred of writing for the initiation, it's very hard to add or change anything in that whole area of the story so in the end I just kinda glossed over it. Tell me what you guys think and don't forget to send Baz your questions for Fidelis to read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got to say I really love writing for villains like Sephiroth and Obito, I also love the way their so powerful. Thats one of the reasons I added in another powerhouse in the form of Auron. Honestly if Auron and Sephiroth ever met I don't really know who'd win, Crisis Core Sephiroth though, not god Sephiroth. Anyway lets get to this.**

Auron sat leaned back in his seat on the top row of seats within Port's class, he had long since stopped listening to the man talk about himself. Nobody loved a good story more than Auron, Port however just didn't have any real flare when telling his, there was nothing to keep the listener interested. He looked over at his partner who was typing away on his scroll. "What are you doing?" He asked simply out of boredom.

Sephiroth didn't look up as he answered. "Checking my stocks as well as my book royalties." Auron nodded.

"Make any money?" Auron asked again just trying to alleviate the boredom of the class. Normally he'd just drink through out the class, but Ozpin had made it very clear that even if he was mentally well over the drinking age he wasn't physically.

Sephiroth smirked as he glanced at his partner knowing exactly why he was so curious. "Yes actually, my portfolio is looking very nice with points up across the board. My book has also been nominated for best epic of the year for the third time."

"So how much we talking?" Auron asked bluntly.

Sephiroth put his scroll away, usually when someone asked you how much money you had it was considered bad manners, but Sephiroth didn't really care. "At the moment I'm sitting on about two million lien, all of which is mine. That's not counting my considerable trust fund and future inheritance." He explained knowing full well how much it sounded like he was boasting, to be completely honest he was very proud of how much money he'd made for himself. He never liked relying on others and had long since stopped using his fathers money.

Auron chuckled. "Good to know cuz I'm broke. Which also mean that your paying for shit from now on." Sephiroth also laughed at this, he didn't see any real problem with it, he could definitely afford it.

"I do sir!" Sephiroth's attention was brought back to the class by the sound of his sister shouting.

"Well then, lets find out. Step forward and face your opponent." Port gestured to a cage that had just previously been brought in by a pair of third years. Weiss left and prepared herself for the fight while Sephiroth watched noticing the anger in her.

As she reentered fully prepared for combat he listened to the words of encouragement coming from her team, particularly Ruby. The moment she spoke Weiss snapped at her causing him to frown. Once Port opened the cage Sephiroth couldn't help but notice how clearly distracted his sister was, her stance was sloppy and she wasn't reacting nearly fast enough. He also noticed that even when Ruby gave 'good' advice Weiss would still snap.

Even though she wasn't fighting nearly at her best she was able to dispatch the boar grimm quickly enough and after a few words of praise Port dismissed the class. "Come on." He said standing up and walking towards the exit of the classroom, he exited just in time to catch the end of Weiss shouting at her younger partner.

The pair watched Weiss storm off before Auron spoke up. "You gonna go talk to her?"

Sephiroth was quiet for a moment before turning away from the scene. "No, my sister is old enough to figure this kind of thing out without her brother stepping in. I won't always be there to help her or set her straight in the future, and besides, if Ruby ever wants to have any chance of success as a leader then she'll need to be able to handle something like this."

"Wise words." The two turned to find Ozpin walking towards them while a slightly more cheerful looking Ruby walked down the hallway. "Everyone starts out naive and foolish, they are all bound to make mistakes. However, it's those mistakes that allow them to grow and become greater than they once were." Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "Though I doubt I need to tell either of you that, come, I believe we have much to discuss. I also have something very important to show you."

Auron and Sephiroth nodded and followed the headmaster as he lead them towards the tower where his office was located. The elevator took them quickly to the top of the tower and Ozpin instructed them to sit in the chairs just across from his desk as he walked around and sat in his own chair.

Ozpin took in a deep breath and leaned back. "I'm sure your both wonder how I know all that I do, well let me explain." Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. "Ever since I was a boy I've had dreams, strange dreams. Dreams that felt almost like memories, each was like I was seeing other worlds through the eyes of someone else, yet at the same time it all felt so familiar. Like I stepped into the body of another person and experienced there lives and memories. As a child I was very perplexed by this and wrote it off as my imagination, however as I got older my dreams became more clear and vivid, I could also remember them much more clearly."

"There were so many different versions of reality that I started keeping a journal and after a while I was able to start linking pieces together and form a much clearer picture of the worlds I was seeing." Ozpin looked to Auron. "In one of the realities I dreamt of I was a leader of a group of heretics who used taboo technologies, and one day my sister met a man named Braska and fell in love, eventually baring his child." He then turned his head towards Sephiroth. "In another I was a genius pilot under the employ of an extremely powerful company. Shinra Electric Power Company to be exact."

Ozpin took a moment to allow everything to sink in for the two. "I know everything that I do because I watched as you defeated Sin, and I helped a certain blonde put an end to your plans to destroy the world. I believe it is time I formally introduced myself to you two gentlemen." Ozpin stood from his swat and walked around until he was in front of the desk. "I am Cid Seryy Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon academy and veteran Huntsmen of Remnant, and I need your help."

Sephiroth closed his eyes as he thought back to the memories of his old selves life. "What do you need our help with?" He opened his eyes looking over to Auron who asked the question.

Ozpin leaned against his desk. "Before I can tell you I need you two to swear to me that you stand on the side of the light." Ozpin looked towards Sephiroth. "Or more specifically, I need to know I can trust you."

Sephiroth frowned deeply as he knew what Ozpin was implying. "I am not that man, I may have his memories, but I am not him. I swore to make up for the sins he committed on Gaia by becoming a hero here on Remnant." Sephiroth spoke clearly and evenly with a clear edge to his voice. "Please headmaster, do not ever insinuate that I am anything like that monster ever again."

Ozpin listened to the young man speak and noticed Auron was also listening with a stone look on his face. After a few moments Ozpin nodded. "Very well, please wait a moment." Ozpin pulled out his scroll and dialed up a series of numbers. "Glynda, please come to my office immediately, have someone take over your class." After that he put his scroll away without awaiting a reply. "While we await Ms. Goodwitch's arrival let me ask you two another question. Whats your favorite fairy tale?"

 **Elsewhere**

Flames burned brightly and smoke rose high into the sky, the White Fang flag burned to ashes as a single figure stood among the dozens of eviscerated bodies surrounding him. Clad in armor with a long flowing cape he walked forward towards the only remaining member in the camp. "Where is the amber eyed woman?" He asked with a slightly accented voice while standing over the faunus who held his bleeding stomach.

"Go to hell." The faunus spat a glob of blood at the man.

The man didn't react at first before holding his double sided lance out in front of him. "I've already been there, now face judgement." The armored man swiped the blade across the faunus in a flash before turning and walking away. As he walked he heard a ringing coming from the pouch on his hip. "Ozpin, what do you want?"

"It's good to hear your okay as well." Ozpin spoke with some humor in his voice. "What's that noise I hear in the background?" He asked referring to the sound of the White Fang camp burning around the armored man.

"If you have no reason to speak to me I'm hanging up." The man spoke tersely.

Ozpin sighed. "It's about Amber, I've just brought in a pair of men who will be assisting you in finding the ones responsible for her condition. I need you to return to the academy as soon as possible, what's your current position?" Ozpin paused briefly. "I also need you back within the city, whatever is happening is going to happen here."

The man didn't speak for several moments. "Why did you bring these people in?"

"Their like you, they've live once before." Ozpin explained.

The man was silent again for several more seconds. "I'm on my way." He quickly ended the call and stowed away his scroll before he began walking towards the edge of the camp and away from the carnage he created, his cape flapping in the breeze showing off the red symbol across his back that resembled a set of scales.

 **Several days later**

Sephiroth sat in the stands watching as Jaune and Cardin fought, well fought was a strong word. He cringed as the arc took a hit between the legs along side every other male in the audience. "That boy has no combat experience what so ever." He mumbled to himself as Goodwitch called the match.

"How did he get accepted here?" Blake asked from her spot next to him.

"Some how I doubt it was through legitimate channels." He replied looking over at the secret faunus who was, like always, face first in a book. "So, how has the team been doing?" He asked, he and Auron had been very preoccupied. After Ozpin had told them all about the maidens and how the legend was actually true he escorted them down under the school and showed them the sleeping form of the current Fall maiden. After explaining the situation to them he gave them a new directive along side their duties as huntsmen, they were to assist in protecting the maiden and finding the ones responsible for what was done to her.

"Very well actually. There was a bit of tension for the first day between your sister and Ruby, but they seem to have made up. Weiss has even started tutoring her in some of her classes." Blake closed her book. "What about you? You've seemed a bit out of it lately."

Sephiroth nodded. "I've just had quite a bit on my mind these past few days." He had a bit of a solemn expression on his face as he said this, but quickly changed it to a grin as he turned back to Blake. "Hey Blake, what are you doing this weekend?"

Blake put her finger to her chin as she thought. "Well, I was planning on picking up the newest installment in the Fall of Yharnam series. After that I wasn't planning on anything, why?"

Sephiroth continued grinning. "How would you feel about me taking you out to dinner, maybe go to a show?" He asked causing Blake's eyes to widen slightly and her face to redden.

"I'd like that." She looked down at the book in her lap trying not to look to embarrassed. She hadn't been expecting the silver haired Schnee to ask her out on a date so suddenly.

Sephiroth smiled happily. "Great, how does Saturday evening around six sound?"

"I can do that." She looked to the taller boy with a shy smile.

"Then it's settled." Sephiroth pulled out his scroll and started typing a few things.

"Alright students, we have time for one more match today." Glynda spoke up so the crowd of students could hear her. "How about you Ms. Belladonna, and for your opponent..." She looked around the crowd until her eyes fell upon someone she'd been meaning to look into. "Mr. Scarlatina." After Ozpin had called her to his office several days ago she was shocked that he was trusting those two students so much as to bring them into the group of people who know the truth.

Ozpin had shown her a video he took of the match between Sephiroth and Pyrrha years ago which shocked her. The only reason she didn't doubt it's credibility was that Ozpin himself shot it and witnessed it. Auron Scarlatina however she knew very little about, she hoped that seeing the boy fight would give her some reason to understand why Ozpin trusted him.

The two students stepped into the ring. "If both fighters are ready you may begin."

 **Alright there we go, a whole lot happened this chapter. Ozpin dropped a bomb shell, theres another FF character walking around slaughtering White Fang, and Sephiroth asked Blake out. I know some of you are probably thinking that I did it a little quick but you've got to remember that not every relationship is like a fairy tale, most of the time it's simply starts with a boy asking a girl on a date which is what I'm going for here. Please leave a review and tell me what you all think and don't forget to check out my other story about Obito going to Remnant as well. I hope you all liked it, thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay on to the next chapter of everyones favorite Sephiroth centric story, sorry about the wait but I seem to have fallen into a inescapable hole that goes by the name Dark Souls 3. I'm slightly obsessed, cant wait for some dlc content. Anyway lets get started.**

Auron stood across from Blake in the arena, his sword remained across his back as he stood waiting for Blake to make the first move. After a few seconds Blake dropped lower to the ground and charged him as he remained still, once she was in striking distance she slashed upwards across his chest only for him to take a quick step back dodging the attack completely.

Bringing her sheath up in a follow up swing she was frustrated slightly when he merely side stepped the attack. "Your telegraphing your attacks to much and your not taking advantage of your enemies weaknesses." Auron spoke as he watched her prepare another attack with a lazy look on his face. "Your opponent has only one working eye, use that to your advantage." He added as he pointed his thumb towards his right eye which had a large scar over it.

Blake threw her weapon towards Auron who again dodged, Blake pulled the ribbon connected to her weapon and redirected it towards Auron who raised his right arm and swatted it the weapon away before quickly lunging forward and into Blake's guard, without putting any aura behind the thrust Auron slammed his palm into the secret faunus's gut and sent her to the ground sliding several feet away. To Auron's surprise however, Blake's body disappeared from where it stopped. In the blink of an eye he spun on his heels and caught Blake's weapon by the blade in his right hand.

"Launching a surprise attack from behind while your enemy is distracted with your clone, nicely done." He complimented the girl who was still awe struck by the fact that he was still holding her weapon by the blade in his hand. "However you've let yourself become distracted by an unexpected event." Before she could register the attack Auron had slammed his knee into her stomach causing her to double over. Following up he yanked the weapon free from her hands before bringing his elbow down into her back sending her to the ground. Auron took several steps away from her as she began picking herself back up, he glanced at the aura board. His was sitting comfortably at one hundred percent while Blake's had taken a nice hit just now bringing her down to sixty.

Auron looked over to Blake who was now back on her feet. "You must never leave yourself open when your enemy is as close as I was just then, no matter how shocking their actions may be." Auron then tossed the girl her weapon which she caught. "Now come at me again."

 **With Sephiroth**

Sephiroth smiled as he watched his partner and Blake fight, he knew Auron wouldn't go to hard on her and from what he was seeing he was right. He was even giving solid advice as they went on.

"He's really good." He heard Weiss say as she took a seat next to him.

Sephiroth grinned. "Yes he is, though how good still remains to be seen." He turned to his twin. "He's like me." Weiss's eyes widened a bit as she looked back to the man in the ring with her teammate. He and Weiss hadn't really had a lot of time to talk over the past few days do to their busy schedules being packed, sure they ate lunch together but their teams were always present so they couldn't speak as freely. "So, I've heard your getting along better with your team leader. That's good to hear." He gave a grin to her causing her face to become slightly red before she punched him in the shoulder making him chuckle.

"Shut up, It's not like that. Besides, I doubt she would ever feel the same, I mean we're both girls." She said the last part so quietly that even Sephiroth could barely make it out.

Sephiroth smiled and put his hand on his sisters shoulder. "I know I'm not exactly an expert in this area, but I do know you'll never know unless you ask. I'm not saying do it today, become her friend, but at some point you will need to face your feelings." He replied in a hushed tone, he knew this was something that his sister wanted to keep private and he didn't want to embarrass her.

Weiss nodded as she played with her hands in her lap. "We haven't really got to talk a lot since we arrived here and we didn't see each other at all for over a week before that. This Saturday you want to go into Vale together and explore?" She asked regaining her smile. Sephiroth cringed slightly at the request knowing how this would play out. "What?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

Sephiroth scratched his head with a weak smile. "I've actually got a date on Saturday." He chuckled slightly.

Weiss gained a frown and crossed her arms. "Who?" She demanded as she glared at him for not telling her sooner, even if he had only just asked Blake out minutes before. Sephiroth looked towards the ring where Auron was sidestepping out of the path of several shots from Blake. Weiss followed his gaze to Blake. "Blake? Well I guess that shouldn't be a huge surprise, you two did spend a week together alone in a hotel pent house." Weiss leaned back into her chair.

Sephiroth was actually shocked. "How did you find out about that?"

"I didn't, but you just told me." She surprised her brother again causing him to laugh.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you we didn't do anything inappropriate." He assured his twin.

"I know, your not the type to rush into these kinds of things." She nodded. "However I will say this, she and I are gonna have a long chat about this."

Sephiroth sighed and put his face into his hands. "There's no talking you out of this is there?"

Weiss smiled at his defeated tone. "It's either this or I call mother and let her know that you share a hotel room with a girl for a week alone." Hearing this made Sephiroth's blood run cold and a look of pure fear appear on his face. "That's what I thought."

 **Elsewhere**

An armored man stood before the life pod of the current fall maiden, his hand held out touching the glass as he watched the subtle rise and fall of her breathing. "How long can she stay like this?" He asked never looking away from the womans face.

Ozpin who was standing several feet away had a solemn look on his face. "We don't know, but we estimate two years max. One can only go so long with such a damaged aura." He answered the question while leaving out his trademark crypticness, the man he was speaking two was not one to be toyed with, especially not now. "I understand your pain my friend, but we need to start thinking about finding her a succ-"

"Please don't finish that sentence Cid, it won't end well for either of us." He cut the headmaster off as he flared his aura. "I'm going to find the bitch responsible for hurting my love, and I'm going to send her to pass my judgement upon her. I know that might not save Amber, but she deserves justice." His aura flared even further causing a weight to appear on Ozpin's shoulders and caused him to sweat lightly. The man turned to the headmaster and walked past him towards the elevator. "And justice she will have, even if I must tear this world apart to do it. Now take me to these two men."

 **Port's class**

Sephiroth sat staring at the page of the book in front of him doing his best to ignore all the outside distraction trying to grab his attention. To his right was his napping partner Auron who was snoring lightly with his head leaned back. To his left was a certain orange haired team leader who insisted on talking to his teammates for the majority of the class. The final distraction was the teacher who was rambling on and on about how to properly use dust as a weapon and a story about his personal use of the substance. Normally Sephiroth would be paying closer attention to the lesson but when it came to dust his family were the best of the best.

The Schnee's were the juggernauts of the dust trade and had been for generations, he knew this topic back and forth. "Hey Schnee, what are you reading?" He heard from next to him and looked over to see the leader of team CRDL looking over at his book.

While Sephiroth had to admit he found the boy to be a brute and a bully as well as a racist, he would give him credit for being aware of those superior to himself. Sephiroth had found most pleasantly that the team of boys who were quickly becoming notorious bullies and trouble makers, gave him a good deal more respect than most others. If he had to guess why then it was probably because their leader remembered how he bested him during the Mistral tournament years ago as well as his performance during his match with Pyrrha.

Ironically, bullies operated in a similar to a pack of dogs, the one whose strongest is king and all the others fall in line. On that day years ago Sephiroth proved his position at the top of the food chain and not even Cardin was stupid enough to try and challenge him. "It's an epic poem named Loveless, why do you ask?"

The bully just shrugged and sat back. "Just board, I know everything Port is teaching already. My family is also in the dust trade." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he thought back for a moment before remembering that the Winchester family were a rather famous family known for their famous weapon designs and incorporation of dust into their weapons, most famously the extremely reliable Winchester rifle. "Well more the arms trade but we deal with dust a lot."

Sephiroth nodded, there was no malice in the boys voice nor anything that sounded like he thought he was better. After thinking it over for a few moments Sephiroth closed his book and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. After scribbling down a few things he handed the paper to the bully. "Bring your team to the arena tonight at ten, bring your weapons and gear, here's my scroll number. Please only use it for emergencies." He told the boy causing him to become suspicious.

"Why?" He asked as his team were all still messing around and hadn't caught on to their conversation.

"Think of this as a second chance Winchester, come or don't come. I can't guarantee you'll enjoy yourself if you do, but I can promise you'll walk away different." He spoke cryptically while looking to the front of the class as the door opened and Ozpin stepped in getting Port's attention.

Ozpin whispered something into the large teachers ear before getting a nod. "Well class it would seem that we are lucky enough to have a very famous guest speaker today." As he said the a tall man encased head to toe in metal plated armor and a tattered black cape entered instantly gaining wide eyes from every student.

No hunter in training on the planet wouldn't recognize the man figure before them, a living legend, Gabranth the Executioner. He was one of the most famous Huntsmen alive as well as one of the most highly decorated, revered, and feared men on Remnant. "Please, I don't believe an introduction is necessary Peter." Raising his hands he lifted his helmet off his head and set it on Port's desk before turning to the class. "So this is the next generation of hunter's." He looked over the faces of all of the students only pausing momentarily on Sephiroth and Auron before continuing.

As he looked at the looks on all the children's faces he frowned, they all had looks of admiration and respect. "The future is looking rather bleak." He spoke causing several of the students smiles to falter. "How many of you decided to become a hunter after hearing stories of epic battles or romantic adventures? How many want to become hunters because you think it will be fun and 'cool'? How many want to be a hunter to become a hero or make a difference in the world?" He asked each of these questions very seriously as he watched for hands. More than three quarters of the class raised a hand answering one of the three questions causing his frown to deepen.

"All of you who raised your hand, do yourselves a favor and drop out now." His words hit the students like a freight train shocking almost all of them. Port frowned and was about to say something when Ozpin placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "The life of a hunter is nothing like the stories your parents told you before bed, being a hunter is not a game. Just becoming a hunter will not give you the power to change the world for the better, in fact it won't really give you the power to change anything. I've met countless huntsmen and huntresses who spoke of hoping to change the world, ending discrimination, pushing back the grimm. Nearly all of them are dead now, I doubt any of you would recognize any of their names if I started listing them off. That however is what it means to be a hunters. We are not hero's, we are living shields who stand between our cities and the monsters that lurk outside, we fight and we die, then we are forgotten."

Gabranth's frown lessened as he saw the students faces changing to ones of horror, denial, and anger. He wanted these kids to know the truth, he could care less how they felt about him but they needed to hear this. "Everyone of you would do well to remember this, if you want to survive as a hunter, be ready to accept the pain that comes with it." He then turned to Port and nodded before grabbing his helmet and putting it back on and walking out. Just before he left however he pulsed his aura.

While nobody else noticed the pulse Sephiroth and Auron felt it very clearly and understood the message, they needed to have words. "I think that will wrap today's class up, don't forget to..." Sephiroth tuned Port out as he turned to a now fully awake Auron who just nodded and stood up before walking towards the exit along with the rest of the class.

 **To be completely honest I'm still feeling a bit sick so forgive me if this didn't come out as well as it could have. Anyway I hope you all liked it and I apologize for the delay. Also Gabranth is the last FF character for the foreseeable future I promise. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So Baz wanted me to let you all know that his internet has been out for a while and will be for a few more days do to some remodeling being done to his house, he asks that you bare with him and that he'll be back as soon as possible.**

Auron stood next to his partner as they made their way up to Ozpin's office, at the moment he was trying his hardest to get a read on the silver haired swordsmen and failing horribly. Auron was good at reading people, he could tell Sephiroth was a good guy, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't kick his slight suspicion of the boy. Now there was a second person he had to worry about as well, who'd have ever guessed that the legendary 'Hell's Watchdog', Gabranth the Executioner, was just like them.

Auron sighed and pulled out a flask he'd kept hidden from Ozpin in his shirt, taking a nice long swig he nudged Sephiroth and offered him some. Sephiroth chuckled before taking it and taking a swig of his own and handing it back to Auron who drank a little more before storing it back in his shirt. "This story just keeps getting more twists doesn't it?"

Sephiroth nodded. "It certainly does, though did you expect anything less?" He asked the sunglasses wearing teen.

Auron laughed at that. "I'd have been disappointed if were anything less." He answered earning a grin from his partner.

The two heard a light ding and felt the elevator stop before the doors opened and the two stepped out into the clock themed office. "Ah good, I was just about to call for you two." Ozpin smiled at the two.

"We can tell when someone want to talk to us, nice speech by the way. Very uplifting." Sephiroth said turning to the armored man leaning against the wall. "So I'm guessing we're here to talk about our newest responsibility?" He asked while being cautious with his words just in case that on some off chance the armored man wasn't in the loop.

Ozpin nodded and gained a more serious look on his face. "Yes, this is about the fall maiden."

"Amber." Gabranth spoke cutting Ozpin off. "She has a name Cid."

Ozpin sighed. "I'm well aware my friend, these two were not informed of her name." He spoke with authority, it would seem there was some slight tension between the two. "Anyway back on topic. I have brought you two here to discuss the situation with Lady Amber as well as introduce you to your new squad leader." This actually surprise all three people in the room other than Ozpin.

"Now why would I ever agree to lead these two children around on missions, they'd only slow me down in finding the amber eyed woman." Gabranth pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked over to Ozpin's desk.

"Because you know as well as I do that both of them have more combat experience than any hunter in the field, not to mention they both pack enough power within them to give you yourself a run for your money. With the three of you working together no one will be able to stand in your way. This is the best way to find the one who attacked your fiance." Ozpin spoke firmly.

Gabranth stood silently as he thought over his words. "Very well then, but I need to be sure of your combat abilities." He turned to the two who had been standing back listening all the while getting slightly annoyed by how the two older men kept talking about them as if they weren't present. "This Friday the three of of will head out into the wilderness outside the walls and have ourselves a test of skill, it would be to dangerous to have a battle here or in Vale. If you two really are as powerful as Cid claims then I dare say Beacon would be leveled by the time we finished."

Auron was quiet as he thought it over, he looked over to his partner and saw him in a similar position. After a few more moments of thought Auron spoke up. "While I can't speak for Sephy here, I'm willing to give this a shot. However if we prove ourselves I want you to get rid of the arrogant prick attitude, I refuse to tolerate someone talking down to me like I'm a child."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow to his partner using his nickname, the only people who called him that were his mother and his sister and he preferred to keep it that way, though he figured he'd let it slide this time. "I agreed, my previous incarnation died at thirty years of age and twenty two of those years were spent on the battlefield, and because I have all of his memories and experience I would appreciate the respect I deserve." He informed the armored hunter who stood quietly.

"Huh, now that I think about it we both died relatively young. I died in my old world for good at thirty five, and nearly a decade of that was spent walking around as basically an undead specter." Both Ozpin and Gabranth looked over to Auron with questioning gazes. "It's a long story."

Sephiroth pulled out his scroll and checked the time seeing it was nearly nine in the evening. "Now that we have that taken care of, is there anything else you need of us professor? I have an appointment I need to meet." Sephiroth spoke putting his scroll away and looking to the spectacled man.

"No that is everything, you two may go." Both teens nodded and turned to leave. "Though Mr. Scarlatina, if you would leave that flask in your shirt here that would be great." He said earning a growl from the mentioned boy.

 **Later that night**

Sephiroth stood at the center of the combat arena, he had his copy of LOVELESS in his hands reading it as he waited. He'd been there for around ten minute before he heard the sound of the doors to the room open up and for people enter. He closed the book and turned to the four boys of team CRDL. "Welcome, I was slightly worried you wouldn't show up."

Cardin was the first to speak up. "Yeah, so now that we're here, whats this about? You got some people hidden away to throw shit at us, or maybe some kinda prank?" He asked clearly suspicious, his teammates all seemed on high alert as well.

Sephiroth chuckled. "I assure you, there are only the five of us in the room and I have no intentions of committing any ill acts against any of you. There is also nothing stopping any of you from leaving right now, though I would hope you'd say and listen." Sephiroth's voice was clear and sincere, completely clean of any ill intent. After several seconds with nobody moving to leave he continued. "So far we've only been students of this school for a week and a half and you four have become quite notorious, your bullies, racists, and all around unpleasant human beings." He noticed the scowls he earned from the four boys with his words. "I've also taken the time to look into each of your student records from your previous schools and found your grades and combat skills relatively sub par at best. These are not insults or opinions, they are facts. However I didn't request you come here tonight to berate you or antagonize you, I am here because I want to offer you four a second chance."

"And how the hell is some stuck up pretty boy like you gonna change anything, we could wreck yur shit right here if we wanted!" Russel Thrush shouted stepping forward, Dove and Sky both nodded as they went to follow there teammate.

"Wait." They stopped when they heard their leader speak up, they turned to him and saw he hadn't moved from his spot. "Don't attack him, as much as I want to, we don't stand a chance against him."

"What the hell are you talking about Cardin? It's four on one!" Sky responded pulling his halberd off his back.

Cardin continued to meet Sephiroth's gaze. "It's doesn't matter, this guy isn't normal. Even Nikos is afraid of him, and with good reason. Just trust me, don't fuck with him." The three boys were shocked to hear there extremely proud leader speak so highly of someone else in a tone that conveyed a sense of fear. "What is this about Schnee?"

Sephiroth smiled at the fact that Cardin was actually showing some real restraint in his actions, it showed he may actually have some worth as a leader. "Like I said, this is a second chance. While I can't do much to change your attitudes or views on faunus or your other classmates, I can help you four in the area of combat. I'm offering to give team CRDL private lessons free of charge, however I do have a few rules if you decided to agree."

To say Cardin was surprised by this would be a massive understatement, he came here half expecting to get his ass beat for pissing off Sephiroth some how. Now the boy who had appeared in his nightmares more than a few times over the passed few years was offering to give him and his team help. "What would these rules be exactly?"

"Cardin! You're not actually considering this snobs offe-"

"SHUT IT!" Cardin shouted cutting Russel off mid sentence. "As much as I want to vomit my own soul out for saying it, the last time I saw him fight he proved to be in a completely different league than we are right now, and that was three years ago. Chances are he's only gotten better since then, if he's offering to help us I'd be an absolute retard to not hear him out." He explained while doing his damnedest to exert as much authority as possible while he spoke. He turned back the the silver haired swordsman. "What are these rules?"

Sephiroth smiled wider as he heard the boy take charge and explain the situation to his subordinate. "They are three very simple and easy to follow rules. First, you all must maintain at least a B average in all your classes, which means you need to start hitting the books." He could already see the four faces start to drop slightly. "Second, you must show up to every one of our session if possible, meaning unless you have a very good reason you better be here. I'd rather not waste my time with someone who doesn't want to improve." Sephiroth let out a quick sigh knowing the next would cause issues most likely. "Finally, you four must cease all bullying of other student, this includes faunus students. Should accept these terms know that I will be keeping close tabs on you four and I will know if you break any of these rules."

All four boys had a scowl on their faces after hearing the last rule, while they did enjoy picking on other student they could easily give up their bullying. However to not be able to express their general distaste for faunus was something that didn't sit well with most of them, most being the operative word. Sephiroth actually noticed a small amount of relief appear on Dove's face when he heard, maybe the teams hate for faunus wasn't entirely unanimous after all.

After several minutes of silence Cardin let air out through his teeth in frustration. "Fine, I agree." His team looked like they were about to object when he raised his hand silencing them. "But I will need you to sweeten the deal, contact your father and have him contact my father about working out some new business contracts."

Sephiroth nodded his head understanding what Cardin was really after here, he didn't really care about the Schnee's and Winchester's doing business together, this was a way he could salvage some of his pride after agreeing. "Very well, I will call him first thing in the morning. I take it we have a deal then?" He asked gaining a nod in response to his question. "Good, now I assume you each know what this is?" He asked pulling a black orb the size of a baseball from his pocket.

"An aurameter, they use them to see if children have a strong enough soul to be a hunter." Dove spoke up.

"Correct, though this one has been modified to accurately gauge someones aura levels who are already well passed the level required to join a hunters academy. The ones used by most schools would likely overload if a full fledged huntsmen were to use it, this however was designed to measure well passed the point where most hunters auras reach." Sephiroth tossed the ball to Russel who caught it. "I need to know what each of your aura levels are before we can begin."

Russel didn't look all to happy about the situation but relented and went along with it, pulsing his aura into the orb it started to hum slightly. After a second the number one hundred and two appeared. "Not bad, the level required to join an academy is forty. Well within the average range for a Beacon student." Sephiroth spoke mainly to himself as Russel handed the orb to Dove who copied what Russel had done.

Several moments later the number ninety eight appeared. "Slightly lower than Russel's but still manageable, though I'd recommend working on strengthening it a bit." Next was Sky who pulsed his aura and got the number one hundred and twelve. "Very acceptable."

Finally Cardin took the orb and pulsed his aura into it, after a second the number one hundred and thirty six appeared. "Impressive, my sister has a level only slightly higher than that, though she's far above average in skill than most first year Beacon students. Well, now that I know roughly what I'm dealing with, shall we get started?"

"Hold up." He was stopped by Sky. "You know our aura levels now, I've got to say I'm curious of yours, especially after Cardin hyped you up with all his talk."

Sephiroth grinned before gesturing for the orb to be tossed back to him, after catching it he pulsed his aura into it. Eight hundred and twenty one, the four boys were speechless at the absurdly high number, the boy in front of the had almost more aura than all four of them put together doubled. Sephiroth chuckled at their looks. "Lets begin."

 **I always hate when I see team CRDL getting bashed like theres no tomorrow, sure they deserve it but it still gets annoying after a while. To fix this I decided to give them a second chance, I promise they won't take up a huge amount of time in the story but they appear more often than in most fics I've read. Anyway tell me what you think in the reviews, thank you all very much for reading, until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I've been playing a LOT of Dissidea to prep myself for this fight not to mention actually sitting down and taking physical notes on multiple Final Fantasy fights involving Sephiroth, Auron, and Gabranth. I'm confident that I'm prepared for this, I've got my dramatic background music playing, now lets begin.**

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the waters surface, the wandering soul knows no rest." Sephiroth read aloud as he sat in the bay of the VTOL flying the three huntsmen outside the city walls, Auron was on his scroll texting his sister while Gabranth simply sat arms crossed.

"Loveless, act one." He spoke surprising Sephiroth who looked up at the legendary hunter.

After a moment he chuckled and closed his book. "I'm surprised, I didn't take you for a fan of poetry."

Gabranth shook his head. "Amber was a big fan of that poem, she read it all the time." He replied keeping his tone flat and even. "Once she's better, you should give her an autograph." Sephiroth smiled.

"Sure, I don't mind." He was well aware of the high probability that the fall maiden would never wake again, Ozpin had filled both him and Auron in on her status. He could tell Gabranth was likely in some form of denial over the whole thing, though he could understand. "Perhaps I could even give her one of my first editions, I've got a few left."

"ETA five minutes." A voice came over the speakers of the VTOL.

"So Gabranth, how are we gonna do this?" Auron asked as he put his scroll away and stood while stretching his arms. "Do we fight till we're unable to continue, tournament rules, or until your satisfied?"

Gabranth checked over his gear. "We will fight long enough for me to get a good measure of your skills and power level. If we were to fight tournament style or until we couldn't continue it would leave us defenseless against the grimm who will surely be drawn to our battle." He answered earning nods from both students. Walking to the side of the VTOL he pressed a button and the hatch opened. "Lets go." He jumped from the ship which was still moving at full speed.

Sephiroth and Auron were both quick to follow. Using his semblance Sephiroth created several glyphs to slow his descent while Auron seemed to simply begin slowing down as he neared the ground. Gabranth however just used the branches of trees to slow himself before touching down. The three all landed a good distance from each other however it was easy to find the others and they soon met up in a small clearing.

"Before we begin we need to make something clear, though I doubt I need to remind either of you about this." Gabranth spoke pulling out his blades, Auron and Sephiroth did the same with their weapons. Sephiroth placed a cartridge into the top of the handle and Auron took a swig from his gourd. "The three of us aren't normal, we should really exist the way we do in this world at all, but we do. Our power match those of the maidens who are meant to keep balance in this world, our very presence is enough to throw that balance out the window. This is why we must remain hidden, nobody must know about our true power. At the moment only myself, Cid, General Ironwood, Amber, and you two know about my true strength. I need to know exactly who knows about your strength."

Sephiroth and Auron both narrowed their eyes at this, they didn't like the question one bit. "Why do you wish to know, so you can use them against us at some point?" Sephiroth asked tightening his grip on his blades handle.

"Anything is possible, your closest friends could one day stand against you. As your superior I need to know about any possible threats." He explained completely ignoring the intense level of aura both teens were generating. "So long as they don't stand against us they will never be in danger from me."

Sephiroth's scowl never wavered. "My twin sister is the only one who knows. A few years ago I displayed a large feat in front of a crowd but I far from showed my full strength. I also informed her of my partner being the same as me." He glanced at Auron who was still glaring at Gabranth.

Gabranth nodded. "Yes, Ozpin showed me the video. It's something that can be written off as a prodigy with a larger than normal aura level, also most of the footage was destroyed in I remember correctly so the only thing anyone has to go by is word of mouth from witnesses." He then turned to Auron who also didn't look happy.

"My sister and her team leader know about me, I also informed them of Sephiroth's power." He explained looking to the silver haired teen who nodded.

"I see, thank you for telling me, trust me when I say I understand you not wanting to put your loved ones in any danger." Gabranth said sounding genuine for the first time since meeting the two.

Sephiroth stepped towards the hunter only stopping a few inches from his face. "I doubt I need to tell you what will happen if you ever lay a finger on any of them Gabranth." Sephiroth spoke with enough venom to kill ten elephants and pushed his aura to it's max. "If you ever touch my sister I will tear the sky down looking for you, there will be nowhere you will be safe."

"That goes tenfold for me as well." Auron added.

Gabranth never flinched, to be completely honest he knew they weren't bluffing. He was doing exactly what they said they'd do right now in trying to find the one who hurt Amber, he understood their fear and hatred. "Very well, now allow us to begin." He replied taking several steps back.

 **Beacon**

Combat class had just ended and the students were exiting the arena, Blake was about to go about her usual routine and read in the library until dinner. She smiled as she looked down at her book, she was read reading the Fall of Yharnam series out of excitement for the new book. "Blake." She heard her name called from behind, she turned to find Weiss standing with her arms crossed. "You and I need to talk." She spoke sternly not leaving any room for refusal.

"What about?" She asked walking over to her teammate.

"My brother." Blake immediately knew what this was about, she had to fight her instincts to run and not deal with this but knew there was no way out of it. Weiss lead the two to a small picnic table in the courtyard where they sat down.

Blake looked around. "Where are Yang and Ruby?" She asked preying for a distraction.

"On their way to Signal academy, they said they were gonna be spending the weekend their with their father. Now on to more important business." Weiss interlaced her fingers and took on a cold gaze as she looked at Blake. "I'm aware you and my little brother will be going out on a date tomorrow."

"Little brother? I thought you were twins." Blake cut in.

"I'm still older by forty five seconds, now stop interrupting." She snapped at the secret faunus. "Sephiroth is an adult who can make his own decisions, he one of the most powerful huntsmen I've ever seen, but he's completely inexperienced with women. He's never been in a relationship before, he's never even been on a date, that's why I'm still so surprised that he would ask you out on a date all of a sudden." Weiss explained causing Blake to become surprised, she'd have never guessed that a rich, handsome, and smart boy like Sephiroth would have never been on a date. "For him to do this he must see something in you he likes." This brought a slight blush to Blake's cheeks.

"Who my brother takes an interest is his business and I won't stand in his way, however I will say one thing." Weiss stood from her seat. "If you hurt my brother Blake Belladonna, I will personally make the next four years of your life here at Beacon a living hell." Blake shivered from the threat, she hadn't been so intimidated by someone since the last time Adam's friend Fidelis got in her face during an argument. "That's all I wanted to say, have a nice time with him." In an instant her voice was cheery and she had a smile on her face as she walked away.

"Scary." She squeaked before getting up and scampering away to the library.

 **Fifty miles east of Vale**

"Fall!" Sephiroth shouted as he created a giant glyph above the area they were fighting in, out of the glyph rained down a countless number of blue swords.

Auron began spinning himself around and focusing his aura as he did so, winds quickly began to pick up and surround him forming a large twister around him. Gabranth was swiftly cutting every blade falling towards him out of the air while also keeping an eye on the funnel cloud forming around the former guardian.

"Impressive show of power, but what can you do with it?!" He shouted to the red wearing hunter.

"Watch!" Auron pulled back on the throttle attached the the hilt of his sword causing it to rev like the engine of a motorbike. After a moment the blade became red and flames began radiating off of it. Swing his blade with all his strength a wave of fire flew from the blade into the twister turning it into a spinning inferno. With one more swing the firestorm was sent barreling towards Gabranth who connected his two blades and focused his aura into them causing the larger of the two to begin glowing green.

Swing the blade downwards the hunter sent an arc of green energy towards the storm moving his way, the energy cut through the torrent of wind and fire easily and split the storm in half. Gabranth didn't have any time to celebrate however as Sephiroth flew out of the center of where the storm had been and brought his blade down on Gabranth who blocked with the haft of his combined weapons.

The two traded attacks in a flurry of attack, Gabranth separating his two blades mid volley of swings. Neither side let up as the bolted from one place to another cutting down any trees or boulders in their way as if the weren't there at all. Taking advantage of the chaotic storm of sparks and blades Auron jumped from the highest branch of one of the few still standing trees with his blade raised over his head. Gabranth had no time to block as Sephiroth attack at the same moment, instead he jumped to the side rolling away from the spot where Auron landed knocking up a large dust cloud concealing both him and Sephiroth.

There was a brief moment of silence before a large blue and white Nevermore flew out of the top of the dust cloud into the air. Gabranth watched as the bird flew higher and higher waiting for their attack when suddenly both Auron and Sephiroth burst from the dust cloud catching Gabranth, who had thought the two were on the bird, off guard. Both teens managed to land several solid hits on the huntsmen before he attempted to counter.

The three all separated as Gabranth jumped away regaining his composure, it was soon taken from him again when from straight above him came a loud screech as the nevermore from before was nose diving straight towards him. "Well done." He mumbled before gathering his aura around his blade and swinging it at the bird just in time to meet it's beak.

In an instant the summon disintegrated into a shower of light. Gabranth breathed in deeply before looking up at the two teens who were watching him, slowly he placed his weapon onto his back. "I believe that's enough for today, I've seen all I need to." As he said this both Auron and Sephiroth put their weapons away and walked over to the hunter. "As much as I hate to admit it, Cid was correct, you are both to powerful to not utilize. Here, take these and know that you've earned my respect." He told them as he handed them both a plastic card, they took the cards and were surprised at what they were. "Keep this a secret for now, you will both still need to complete your four years unless told otherwise but this allows us to make better use of you."

Auron and Sephiroth inspected the small plastic card with their pictures on them, written above their pictures was 'Vale Huntsmen License'. With these the two were now full fledged huntsmen. Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle as he put the card away into his wallet. "Well how about that." He smiled.

The three then called for their pick up to take them back to Beacon, all three now huntsmen.

 **Elsewhere**

"How is the dust collection going?" A female voice asked over the scroll Roman was currently holding.

Roman smiled as he looked at the stacks of stolen dust boxes. "Oh I'd say it's going just fine." He answered taking a drag off his cigar.

"Good, continue as planned. Also I'm sending someone to help hold down the fort their, keep an eye on them, she may trust him but I don't. He completely insane but he's strong and has his uses." The woman said earning a groan from Roman.

"Great, just what I need, another wackjob in my life." Roman complained.

"Just do as your told and try not to piss him off, Fall out." And with that the line dropped.

Roman sighed as he put his scroll away. "Freakin weirdos."

 **I think thats a good place to end it for now. Before any of you start guessing, just know that it is NOT Fidelis from The White Mask. He will not be appearing in this story at all, I just wanted to give Baz a little shout out with that reference, anyway this should be fun with who I have planned to act as a bad guy. I figured that the odds were a bit to much in the good guys favor and needed to be evened out a bit, so to do this I figure I'd bring in a bad guy who could compete with the competition. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews and I'll see you guys next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoever keeps taking all the Dr. Peppers out of the fridge please stop, I require those to remain on this plane of existence. Everyone else please go back to what you were doing, thank you. Here's some more Sephiroth.**

"What time is it?" Auron asked as he laid on his back in bed, his eyes were covered by a pillow.

There was slight movement from the blankets next to him as an arm wrapped around his chest. "What does it matter? It's Saturday." Auron sat up and looked around the dark room, it wasn't the one he and Sephiroth had been provided.

Looking down at the one lying next to him he chuckled before laying back down. "True, but does it really send a good message for a team leader to be lying around all day with an underclassmen?" He turned his head and breathed in the unmistakable scent of chocolate.

Coco giggle before tightening her grip on his waist. "I won't tell if you won't." She said as she leaned over placing her lips on his.

After several seconds they parted. "You make a good argument." He smiled.

"Can you guys please do that somewhere else, I'm still trying to sleep." An annoyed voice spoke up from across the room, the only other person in the room besides the two sat up in his bed. "Just because I can't see you two doesn't mean I can't hear you." Fox said not looking in their direction with his white empty eyes.

"Sorry about that Fox, we'll try to keep it down." Coco laughed before laying her head back down onto Auron's chest.

 **With Sephiroth**

"So why are you doing this again?" Weiss asked her brother as she moved a pawn on the chess board forward, the two always enjoyed playing a few rounds together. Weiss especially enjoyed it because it was one of the few things she was actually better at then Sephiroth. "Their jerks and racists."

Sephiroth nodded before moving a knight to take her bishop. "A great many people think the same way about our whole family, how can we expect others to give us a chance to prove who we really are if we won't do the same for them." He countered.

Their board shook slightly as an explosion rocked the arena, Sephiroth turned to look at the arena from his spot in the stands. Team CRDL had just finished off a pack of summoned beowulfs and were catching their breath. Raising his hand another glyph appeared within the ring and five Ursa major were created, he could hear the four boy groan, they'd been fighting like this almost nonstop for forty five minutes and were nearing their limits, but that was exactly what Sephiroth wanted. If they were ever going to reach their fullest potential they would need to break those limits and go beyond what they though they could, but before that they needed more experience, and thats where this training was aimed at. They would fight wave after wave of grimm until they knew exactly how each grimm fought and acted, even if it was small he could already see signs of improvement in their tactics and teamwork.

"I suppose so, you always did enjoy giving out second chances. So where do you plan on taking Blake tonight?" Weiss asked moving her rook out of danger. "Do you know what your going to wear?"

Sephiroth smiled. "I made arrangements at a small restaurant, after that I thought we'd walk through the town and enjoy the sights sense we're both new to the city. As for apparel I figured I'd wear something casual. Have you made any progress with Ruby?" Weiss coughed into her hand lightly trying to cover her slight blush.

"We've been studying together lately." She answered while ignoring the grin on her brothers face as he leaned his head against his fist, sometimes she really hated his ability to always look so cool. "I still don't know if she'd even be interested."

Sephiroth frowned as he stared at his sister. "She definitely won't with the frown, your far more beautiful when you smile." He moved a pawn.

Weiss gained a small smile. "You sound like mom, but thank you. Checkmate." She grinned as she moved her queen into position to trap Sephiroth's king. Weiss stood from her seat and walked to her brother, leaning down she gave him a pack on the cheek as he analyzed the board with wide eyes. "Have fun on your date, love you." She said leaving her brother behind.

"Well played sister, well played indeed." He narrowed his eye at the board ignoring the screams for help coming from the ring.

 **Ozpin's office**

"Mr. Scarlatina, what was the first thing you were told upon gaining your huntsmen's license?" Ozpin asked massaging his temples.

Auron scratched the back of his head. "Keep it a secret?"

"Exactly, now why would you think it was okay to go to a liquor store and by several cases of alcohol with your partners money?" Ozpin looked at the glasses wearing hunter.

Auron shrugged. "Licensed hunters are legally allowed to purchase and consume alcohol regardless of age, I'm just taking advantage of my new found rights." He pulled out a silver flask and took a swing from it. "Besides, who is a single clerk gonna tell?" Auron then held the flask out towards the headmaster. "You look like you could use something strong." He offered the drink to the older man.

Ozpin let out a heavy sigh before burying his face in his hands. "Auron, get out of my office." He sounded defeated as he dropped all his usual formalities.

 **With Sephiroth**

Sephiroth straightened his button up white dress shirt near the the neck as he made his way through the first year dorms, the first two buttons was undone revealing a small amount of his chest like he always did with his usual clothing. He wore a pair of black dress pants and a pair of shining black leather dress shoes.

Walking up to the door he gave a quick knock, after several seconds the door opened revealing Blake wearing a simple black dress and a pair of black heels. He couldn't help but smile. "You look beautiful." His eyes went up to the top of her head. "Though I know how you could look even better."

Blake gave a soft smile as she twitched her ears which were hidden under her ribbon, stepping forward she took Sephiroth's arm. "I'll take it off once we're in Vale."

Sephiroth nodded. "Deal, you don't need to hide yourself when your with me, remember that." He then lead the two down the hallway and up to the roof confusing Blake.

"What are we doing, the shuttle leaves soon."

"We aren't taking the shuttle, it's slow and crowded." Raising his hand a large glyph appeared in front of them and quickly a juvenile nevermore formed. Sephiroth held his arm out towards the bird. "This is faster and more private." Climbing up onto the birds back he assisted Blake up as well.

Seconds later the bird took of into the air towards Vale. The wind blew across their faces as they enjoyed the view, Blake was still surprised at the capability to summon such a creature but not shocked. She'd seen him call a couple ursa in combat class before but still nothing like this. As she looked out over the side her hand slipped slightly causing her to yelp slightly, before she could fall however Sephiroth grabbed her hand while grinning and pulled her closer.

She noticed the grin and hit him in the arm earning a chuckle. "This is nice." She smile as they began to near the city. "But if you start singing 'A Whole New World' I'm jumping off." She giggle at her own joke.

Sephiroth was confused by the statement. "I don't understand."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "You've never seen Aladdin? Isn't Disney owned partially owned by your families company."

"Never heard of it." He replied. "I've never bothered to watch any of their movies."

There was a brief silence between the two. "You and I have a lot to watch in the near future."

A few minutes later the summoned nevermore landed in a public park and dispersed, Sephiroth began leading Blake down the street. As promised Blake had removed her bow earning a smile from Sephiroth, and at the same time glares from some passers by. The sight of a faunus and a human in any form of romantic situation was still widely looked down upon, though it didn't seem anyone was brave enough to say anything to their faces.

Upon arriving at the small restaurant they were escorted in, once inside Blake noticed something. "There's nobody else here?" She asked while looking around at the empty restaurant.

"I reserved the whole place for tonight." He grinned while pulling out her chair, once she sat down he took his seat across from her.

The owner quickly walked out and handed both a menu and took their orders personally. "Your meals will be out soon, in the mean time please enjoy a bottle of our finest wine."

 **With Auron**

"So what, this kid has a giant key as a sword as fight along side a talking duck and dog?" Auron asked leaning on his side while Coco laid with her back against him. Velvet laid on her bed watching as her team leader played the video game on the holoscreen, Fox and Yatsuhashi were both out at the gym working out. "Sounds kinda stupid if you ask me."

"It's actually very good." Velvet chimed in. "I've beaten it a couple times, it has a very deep story and I know how much you love those." She smiled at her adopted brother. "I still can't believe that you and your partner fought a legendary Huntsmen to a stand still, or that he's like you."

"I can't believe he made you two Huntsmen." Coco added before turning to her boyfriend with a grin. "Maybe tonight you and I should celebrate?" She leaned in towards him causing him to grin at the suggestion.

"COCO!" Velvet shouted with a very red face. "I'm right here!"

The leader turned to the bunny girl with a seductive smile. "You can join if you want, I don't mind sharing." She hold in her laughter as the bunny girl began gagging at the thought.

"Okay, enough torturing Vel." Auron smiled as his sister gained a pout on her face. "Speaking of torturing Vel though, my partner has taken to teaching team CRDL. They won't be bothering you anymore and if they do just tell me or him and we'll take care of it." Auron was glad Sephiroth had taken those four under his wing, if he hadn't and they continued to mess with his sister the way they did there would've been some serious problems. Velvet had been the best older sister anyone could ever ask for and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her.

"Really?" Velvet perked back up at hearing that.

Auron couldn't help but smile as his sisters ears straighten out, they always did that when she was happy, if fact it was pretty easy for him to tell her mood by her ears. "Yeah, now explain this keyblade."

 **With Sephiroth**

"Genesis, this has to stop. I want to help you." The black haired man stepped towards the man in red.

Genesis smiled as he looked up at the tree he stood under. "That sword." He turned to the younger man and looked at the blade in his hands. "That sword was Angeal's spirit in a sense, by bringing it you kept your word Zack, we're all here together again." Looking back up into the sky he saw a light begin to shine down upon him. "And together we shall receive the gift of the goddess."

"NO!" Zack shouted stepping forward and grabbing Genesis by the collar. "This isn't what we wanted! A gift that tears friends apart isn't a gift at all, it's a curse!" He shoved the red head to the ground and pointed his blade at the man who didn't seem to be paying him any real attention. "If the gift of the goddess causes men to forsake their honor and dream to obtain it then I don't want any part!"

Blake raised a tissue to her eye to wipe away a tear as she watched the exchange between the actors on stage, Sephiroth sat next to her watching with interest. Even if he already knew every line in the story he still enjoyed it, maybe not at the level that Genesis had but still. Blake said that she'd always wanted to see the show on stage and so she got them both seats in the VIP box.

As he sat watching the show he felt a small vibration in his pocket, silently he stood and excused himself before exiting into the hallway and pulling out his scroll. "Hello?"

"Schnee."

"Gabranth?"

"Yes, when you are done with your date come to Cid's office. We've had a development."

Sephiroth sighed. "How urgent is this?"

"It's nothing that can't wait as we're still waiting on all the info ourselves, in other words theres no real rush."

"Very well, I'll be there later tonight." With that the line went dead and he reentered the VIP box.

"DAMN YOU ZACK! I WILL HAVE IT, THE GIFT WILL BE MINE!" The redheaded actor screamed as he was dragged away in chains from the black haired man who stood next to a beautiful woman with wings.

"I'm sorry about that." Sephiroth whispered to Blake who looked to him with a smile. "It's fine." She placed her hand atop his. "Thank you for tonight Seph, I've had a wonderful time." She then leaned her head onto his shoulder as she watched the rest of the show.

 **I am very sorry this chapter took so long to get out but I would sit down and write a paragraph or two and end up being to tired to continue and go to bed. moving at that snails pace I'm honestly surprised I finished. Anyway I'll try and be quicker, leave me a review and thank you all for reading, till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M ALIVE! I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I know my GF has been waiting very patiently (Love you babe) but I've recently fallen into a Mass Effect/Dark Souls hole and have been trying to claw my way out. Anyway lets get started!**

"I don't like it, it just doesn't make any sense." Sephiroth spoke to himself as he stared at his scroll while leaning against the wall of Ozpin's office. "And we have no ideas as to who could be responsible?"

Gabranth shook his head as he sipped his coffee from his chair across from Ozpin. "None that make any sense."

"An entire Vacuo geological survey outpost slaughtered in a matter of hours. No reason the blood shed and no discernible gain from the act, just thirty civilians and ten security guards brutally murdered." Aaron added sitting in the chair next to Gabranth. "Their records say they authorized an emergency landing just before final broadcast with their main office in Vacuo city, do we have any information on who landed?"

"No, it was an unregistered VTOL that wasn't flying any specific colors. Any and all security camera footage was destroyed by a virus uploaded into their systems. This outpost offered nothing in any tactical sense, there was nothing valuable stolen, we're in the process of running background checks on everyone killed to see if any had possible connections to any group that may do this, though so far nothing. Both humans and faunus were killed so we can rule out race as a reason, honestly if it wasn't for the facts that the anti grimm turrets surrounding the outpost were fully operational and the victims were all clearly killed by human or faunus hands, I'd likely guess this was the work of grimm." Ozpin spoke grimly going through the information on his scroll once more.

"So I get how it's spooky and grizzly and all, but what's it got to do with us? A massacre all the way in Vacuo at some out post is hardly Vale's problem." Aaron brought his gourd.

"Indeed, at the moment I can't make any link to anything that could involve us or our groups of interest. That being said, I can't shake the feeling I've seen something like this before, the method that is." Pulling up a larger image at the center of the room of a large pillar of ice encasing what looked to be a charred man. "I don't know, it just feels familiar. Anyway that's everything for now, thank you for coming, you may go and get some rest for now. You do have that field trip tomorrow."

Without out any further delay the to younger men nodded and made their way to the elevator leaving Ozpin alone with Gabranth. "What are you thinking Cid?" Gabranth looked to the headmaster.

"Like I said, I'm not quite sure yet."

 **The next day**

"And each of you are to fill up one jar and return return here in three hours, have fun and try not to get yourselves or others killed." Glynda instructed the teens who each went off with their respective groups. Sephiroth look to Auron who had taken a seat against a tree and made himself comfortable, Glynda had pulled up several future assignments on her scroll that she was tweaking, that left him to do his own thing.

Turning Sephiroth began walking into the forest, as he walked he breathed in deeply the forest air filling his lungs. He continued walking until he came upon a large clearing filled with flowers, each step he took was careful to not step on any of them. Standing at the center of the clearing he closed his eyes and just stood with his face to the sky, the peace and stillness around him brought a smile to his face. "Zack, Angeal, Genisis, everyone. Have I done well?" If one were to ask him why he was speaking to the ghosts to those not of this world he wouldn't have been able to answer, nor would he no why he had tears streaming down his smiling face. "Have I begun to make up for my mistakes?"

"I think you have buddy." A hand clapped onto his shoulder, the voice of the young raven haired SOLDIER spoke in his usual happy tone.

Whipping his head towards the source of the voice his eyes didn't find anything, he was alone in the field as flower petal were picked up by the wind. The surprise filled look on the silver haired boys face soon returned to a calm smile. "Thank you, all of you." He whispered.

"Hey Schnee!" He heard his name called and looked over to the group of four boys standing at the edge of the forest.

Sephiroth gave one last look around before recomposing himself. "I'll make you all proud, I swear it." He said before he began walking towards team CRDL, nobody noticing the three SOLDIER first classes standing among the flowers watching him go with smiles only to disappear as a small cloud of flower petals blew past.

Walking over to the four he nodded. "You okay man, you looked like you spaced out over there?" Russel asked the taller teen.

With a smile Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some old friends of mine." He answered.

Cardin chuckled slightly. "You're starting to sound like an old man Schnee."

This earned a light chuckle from the group including Sephiroth himself, the silver haired teen grinned at the four around him. It had been almost two weeks since Sephiroth had taken to helping the team of boys and along with their noticeable improvements in combat he'd also noticed several other affects. They had begun to grow closer as a team, where he'd noticed friction before he now saw cohesion. Then there was the fact that people didn't openly scowl at them when they entered rooms anymore. Finally and most notable to the former SOLDIER, they had begun treating him as a friend which was a rather new experience for him. Sure he saw Weiss as his friend, but his love for her as his sister was different than the bond between two friends. Blake was a similar case. After thinking about it, Sephiroth hadn't actually had any male friends since his days in SOLDIER with his two former comrades. Auron was also a special case as the two teammate's relationship originated from the desire to keep an eye on the other, and while it had grown into a friendship after awhile he didn't really express camaraderie the same way normal people did.

"I suppose I do, have you four already filled your jars?" Sephiroth asked the group.

"Nah, we've got hours to get it done so we figured we could chill for a while. Have you filled your's?" Sky answered for the group.

"No, I had a similar mindset." He replied.

"Then let's chill!" Russel shouted before jumping up high enough to grab a branch in the tree above them and pull himself up onto it making himself comfortable. The others each finding spots to sit as well.

Sephiroth figured he had nothing better to do than join them, taking a seat at the base of the same tree Russel sat in he leaned back. "So Schnee, I was wondering. Is it true that your family are the real ones controlling Atlas and it's military?" Dove spoke up earning a chuckle from the heir.

"As much as my father would love to believe such a thing no, you'd be hard pressed to find an issue that he and the government of Atlas actually agree on." This earned a nod from the boy.

"By the way, I saw you out with Belladonna last night." Cardin gave him a grin. "I was out refilling my canisters of dust after our training when I saw you and her come out of that fancy restaurant."

Russel gave a whistle. "Damn man, you caught a fine one."

"Your sister is on a team of nothing but lookers." Sky pointed out. "Even that Ruby girl is drop dead cute, and don't even get me started on that Yang girl."

"I honestly don't mind when she kicks my ass in combat class." Dove added earning laughs from all. "By the way, is your sister seeing anyone?"

"You got a death wish? Asking him something like that." Cardin smiled raising an eyebrow.

Dove held his hands in defense, though Sephiroth just smiled at the good natured jabs being thrown around. "Sorry to burst your bubble Dove, but your not my sisters type."

"Shot down and you didn't even ask her out yet, that's gotta sting." Russel taunted from above. "Though out of curiosity, what is her type?"

"I could tell you, but the information could get you killed if it got out." Sephiroth warned them in a low voice.

Russel just shrugged. "But how about the Adel girl?"

"She's actually already dating that Auron guy I think. Your his partner, isn't he seeing her?" Cardin looked to Sephiroth.

"I believe so. Though I think his sister is free." He didn't know why he said it, it mainly just slipped out.

"Seriously? That knock out?" Everyone sat with their mouths agape staring at the one who spoke, even Sephiroth's eyes had widened. After several seconds Cardin realized what he'd said before dropping his face into his hand.

"Well that's surprising." A new voice spoke up causing all five to look to the source, Auron stood leaning on a tree flask in hand and a giant grin on his face.

 **Elsewhere**

"Finally, I was starting to think we'd never get here." An annoyed voice called as the side of a VTOL opened up and a ramp extended. Cinder stood with her arms crossed and a scowl etched on her face, both of her followers stood nervously behind her wary of her foul mood. They also looked skeptically as the person who caused this anger began descending the ramp. "Oh Cinder it's been far to long, I haven't had a headache since you left." The mans voice noticeably changed tones half way through speaking.

Cinder glared at the man in front of her, oh how she hated this man. He was by any description a jester, he wore mismatched colors with pokadots, stripes, and every other hideous design one could ever imagine. Face paint, capes, all he was missing was a big round red nose. "Kefka, I believe you were instructed to remain under the radar while on your way here." She seethed at the man.

Leaning over onto his side he lifted his feet into the air and miraculously just appeared to float in place, he rested his head on his hand. "But I did, no radar in Remnant could detect us with how low we were flying." He let out a manic laugh.

"You damn clown. You slaughtered an entire Vacuoan outpost!" She shouted in a rage at the jester.

"Hey that wasn't me it was the other guy, you know the one. The guy that cares." His eyes furrowed at the woman before him, his demeanor took on a much more threatening feel. "I don't take orders from little brats who think their something special like you girl." His voice was laced with enough malice to shake anyone. Turning to Emerald, Kefka regained his smile. "Do be a dear and grab my bags, and you." His eye fell on Mercury who almost flinched at the man who was arguably more terrifying than Cinder. "Come with me, I'd like to look over the prosthetic legs I built you." As he began to walk into the White Fang controlled warehouse he let out a loud series of laughs that would likely haunt all who heard it in their dreams for months to come.

 **So I know you guys probably hate me as much as my girl friend for keeping you all waiting this long, but know that I still love you. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So who else watched the new Samurai Jack and thought it was great? I'm so happy their making it more adult oriented which makes sense when you think about it. All the kids who watched the original are now all grown up, the last episode aired 13 years ago! I was still in elementary school back then. Also god rest the soul of Mako Iwamatsu, the man who played Aku and Uncle Iroh. We'll miss your talent good sir, rest in peace. Let's get started.**

"You're kidding right?" Blake asked while laying on her back, her head resting on Sephiroth's leg.

With a chuckled he shook his head, his legs hung off the edge of the dorms roof. "It would seem so, though I'm not really all to surprised. Just try to keep that between us for now, don't want to crush his pride." He looked up at the shattered moon happily. "Have a mission tomorrow with Auron and Gabranth, we'll likely be gone around a week or so."

"Mind if I use your room?" Blake asked looking up to him, his eyebrow raised slightly. "It gets difficult to concentrate on reading in my teams room sometimes."

Sephiroth nodded with an amused smile. "Sure, as long as you promise to spend at least some time with them."

"You say that like I don't." Blake sat up looking to the dust heir.

"You've continued to remain distant from them, you've gotten better I'll admit, but I can tell you don't completely trust them yet." His voice contained zero doubt in what he was saying while also lacking any hostility or judgement. "Ruby, Yang, and my sister are all good people. Hold onto them Blake, you never know when you'll be on a path to hell. It's good to have friends at your back when that happens."

Blake was quiet as she laid her head back down. "This weekend we're all going down to see the festival preparations, I was thinking about telling them all the truth after that." She spoke quietly without looking up at him.

"I'm glad to here that, Yang and Ruby will doubtlessly accept you with open arms." He smiled still looking at the moon. "Weiss will probably be bitter for a little while about being lied to, maybe even a little mistrusting, but she'll come around. In fact, when she learns I've known all along she'll probably be more angry at me than you." Sephiroth chuckled.

"Are you okay with that?" Blake asked.

"Weiss and I are very close, but that doesn't mean we've never been in fights. There was this one time when we were children that I decided to play a prank on her with our younger brother Whitley, before he became a miniature version of our father that is. We put hair dye in her shampoo turning her hair neon green for two months. She refused to speak to either of us for over a week after she found out it was us." Sephiroth couldn't help but grin at the memory.

"I'm guessing you don't have a great relationship with you're father." She spoke surprising him slightly.

Sephiroth sighed lightly. "It's complicated, he's a very difficult man to deal with depending on his mood. Just before our leaving for Beacon he'd managed to strike a very beneficial deal with the Mistral military leaving him in a good mood, it's most likely the only reason he allowed Weiss to come at all. He's always bee against Weiss and Winter learning to fight, the only reason he never gave me any real flak about it is because of my levels of aura. According to Weiss he began to change his mind about her coming to Beacon shortly before she left Atlas leading to an argument, they've been at odds since." Sephiroth shook his head. "Honestly it's all rather annoying really."

Blake nodded her head. "I understand. I'll try get her to give me a chance."

 **With Auron**

Auron took a long swig from his gourd as he walked through the streets of Vale, before he came to Remnant he wasn't really a heavy drinker. Jecht was always the drunk of their old group, but after regaining his memories Auron found himself in a bit of a depression that completely baffled his adopted family. They attempted to put him into therapy but he knew there wasn't a therapist on Remnant who could help him. He'd been ready to die and instead was reborn in a new world.

It wasn't until he opened up to Velvet about his former life that he changed. She had asked him a question that flipped his life completely around, 'what would Jecht do in my shoes?' a simple question with a simple answer. He'd smile and just go with the flow while doing his best to make the best of it all. After coming to that conclusion Auron decided to follow in his old friend footsteps and live a more care free life.

It wasn't until he found himself standing at the edge of the dock in the industrial district that he stopped walking and looked over the water. "It's a beautiful night don't you think, why not come out and join me. Alcohol is always better when shared." Auron spoke just loud enough for the small group who'd been following him to hear.

After a few seconds four hooded faunus men step out in the open holding knives with the exception of one who was holding a pistol. "You're not in a very safe neighborhood for a kid, especially a human one. Why don't you come with us and we'll make sure you get home safe?" The man with the gun gesture for Auron to come closer causing the others to laugh at his suggestion.

Auron looked at the four with his one good eye. "No thanks, I wasn't planning on staying long anyway. I'm just enjoying a walk around the city."

Without saying anything else the three men with knives charged him, in response Auron side stepped the first one and used his good arm to clothes line him and send him slamming into the ground hard enough to knock the man out. The other two attacked wildly, the one on his right swung in a downward arc only to be met with a hard back hand to the cheek earning a loud crack from the mans jaw. The last one thrust towards Auron's gut which the former guardian and allowed his aura to take, instead of dodging he stepped into the stab and planted his knee into the man kidney. Before the man hit the floor however there was a loud crack and Auron swiped his hand downward creating a powerful gust of wind that swatted aside the bullet the fourth man had just fired.

"What the hell?" The man holding the gun took a step back from Auron who grabbed his gourd off his waist and took a swig.

After putting the cork back into the gourd Auron rushed the man in a blur of movement and grabbed the barrel of the gun before wrenching it free from the muggers hand and quickly bash the man in the face with the handle causing him to quickly bring his hands up to his now broken nose. Tossing the gun aside Auron grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him into the air with his one arm, the faunus clawing at his wrist the whole time but remained unable to get past his aura.

"Is this what the White Fang has been reduced to? Mugging a one eyed one armed teenager on his own at night, pathetic." Auron spoke in an almost bored tone. "And before you deny it, I saw the tattoo on the napes of those three's necks."

"What would a human know about the Fang?" The glaring faunus choked out as Auron continued to grip the man's throat just lose enough for him to speak with slight difficulty.

"More than you think actually, I am indeed a human but I was adopted as a baby by a faunus family. My mother, father, sister, all faunus. Back in the day I took part in faunus protests for equality, the first time I ever killed a man was when a human man decided he wanted to have his way with my sister. I put a shard of glass into his skull." It was only a partial lie on Auron's part, he'd killed a large number of people in his time on Spira, but the man who triad to hurt Velvet when he was twelve was his first kill on Remnant. "I hold know hate for the faunus, to be honest I don't even hate the Fang, it's more like pity really. So I'm gonna give you a chance to tell me everything you know about White Fang operations in Vale."

"Go to hell, do what you want with me, I'm not saying shit." The man hissed through his teeth.

Auron chuckled. "Me? I'm not gonna do anything to you, but a friend of mine named Gabranth has quite the grudge against your group. Slaughtered over three hundred of you in a Mistral camp a few weeks ago if I remember correctly."

"You're just some punk, you don't know Hell's Watchdog." The man growled.

Dropping the man onto the ground Auron planted his boot on the mans throat and pulled out his scroll before dialing up a number. It wrung for several seconds before the image of a man wearing a famous armored helmet answered causing the man on the grounds eyes to widen in fear. "What?" Gabranth answered tersely.

"Gabranth, I was just out for a walk when I ran into a couple of fun guys." Auron spoke over the call.

"And?" Gabranth sounded somewhat annoyed.

"And while we were playing around." Auron pointed the camera on his scroll at the unconscious three on the floor and the desperately struggling man under his foot. "I noticed a neat little tattoo on their neck. So I asked them a couple questions and this guy under isn't being very cooperative, so I decided to give you a call and see if he might be willing to talk to you instead. Mind giving it a shot?"

Gabranth was silent for several seconds. "I'd love to."

 **Ozpin's Office**

"Their both on the same level of power as Gabranth?" Ironwood asked over the video call from his captains cabin aboard the Atlesian flagship on it's way towards Vale from Atlas.

Ozpin nodded before taking a sip of his coffee. "Indeed, I'd even wager that Mr. Schnee may very well be a tad bit stronger."

James smiled widely and shook his head. "I knew there was something special about that boy from the day I received a report on how he unlocked his aura and how powerful it was. Now I'm even more disappointed that he didn't sign up for Atlas Academy instead of Beacon, no matter. Now we have three power houses on our side of the board."

"But we still don't know what pieces our opponent has." Ozpin set his mug down on to the desk behind him and bridged his fingers. "For years we believed that Gabranth was the only one of his kind on Remnant, now two more popped up at once. We have to assume that there are more and that their not all going to be on our side."

Ironwood hummed to himself lightly. "While you are right, I'll still sleep a bit better knowing we have more power backing our side."

Ozpin nodded. "I can understand that, we must celebrate what victories we can after all." Ozpin turned and grabbed his mug once again.

 **Team RWBY's dorm**

"WHERE IS IT!?" Ruby tore clothes from her drawers as she scurried all around the room.

As she did this the door to the bathroom opened up and out walked Weiss wearing a towel, hair still dripping. "Ruby!" The heiress shouted causing the younger girl to freeze. "What are you doing?" She asked sounding exasperated while looking at the miss around the room.

"Weiss, have you seen my necklace, I can't find it anywhere!?" Ruby ran up to the nearly naked girl earning a heavy blush. "It's a silver chain with a tiny ornate sword hanging off of it."

"Uh, yeah it's on the sink in the bathroom." Weiss stepped aside and let the younger girl zip into the bathroom before quickly zipping back out and giving the heiress a tight hug, again earning a large blush.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Ruby shouted bouncing slightly, necklace in hand.

"It's fine, why's it so important to you anyway?" Weiss asked looking at the small piece of jewelry.

Ruby let go of her and looked at the necklace in her hand. "It was a gift from a friend. When Yang and I were little we were playing hide and go seek outside our house. Dad always said not to go near the woods but it was the best place to hide." Ruby walked over to her bed and jumped up on to it. "I was dumb and ran into the woods to hide and accidentally got lost. I was in there for hours, I didn't know that I ended up walking in the opposite direction of my house. I was so scared and was crying really hard, and that attracted some grimm."

Weiss listened to the story with interest as she went to her drawer and began pulling out her night clothes. "Did your dad find you?"

Ruby shook her head still looking at the necklace. "The sun had started setting when the grimm jumped out at me and tried to attack. I curled up into a ball and began crying harder, then something amazing happened. A weird portal opened up on the ground nearby me and out of it came a big man wearing super weird armor. It was red and black with white stripes and pokadots, he even had face paint. He looked at me and then the grimm and started laughing, then he sprouted two more sets of arms!" Ruby began speaking excitedly. "In each hand he had a different weapon that he used to kill the grimm. After he was done killing them he cheered me up by doing these funny poses. Then he picked me up and carried me until we found a nearby road that lead to my house, as we walked we talked about weapons, he loved weapons just as much as I did. When we got close to my house he gave me this necklace and told me to give call for him with it if I ever need help again, then he started to fade away while waving goodbye."

Weiss listened to the outlandish tale and couldn't help but think about her brothers past. Anyone else would write the story off as a child's imagination, but Weiss knew better than to dismiss it that easily. "That's... an interesting story Ruby."

"Yeah, dad told me it was my imagination before grounding me for two months. My Uncle Qrow was the only one I think who believed me, he said to keep it safe and to only use it for emergencies." Placing the necklace around her neck Ruby lied down in her bed. "Well I'm going to sleep. Tell Yang and Blake goodnight for me when they get back."

Weiss couldn't help but giggle at her leader. "Alright, goodnight Ruby."

 **And there we go, holy shit I took forever to get this out. It's okay to hate me, I deserve it. Leave me a review and let me know what you all think. Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow I'm a terrible person for keeping you all waiting for as long as I have, I will accept any and all hate I get for the wait. I will say this however, Witcher 3 is beautiful. Let's get started.**

"He took how much?!" Cinder slammed her hands onto the table in the warehouse they were currently inside, the air around her now shimmering with heat.

The white fang grunt looked rather nervous in front of the woman, whether the sweat dripping down his neck was from fear or the heat rolling off of her wasn't clear. "Two shipping crates. When Gary tried to asked him why he needed so much he just held out his hand and set him on fire. Gary's in the infirmary with second degree burns across his torso."

Cinder stood to her feet and still fuming, almost literally, made her way to a nearby elevator and used it to head down to the third level subbasement. After arriving on the level she wished she began walking down the hallway that lead to a large open room, even from the elevator she could hear cackling laughter. "KEFKA!" Cinder shouted as she entered into the room with engineering equipment littering the area. Against the wall were several table that formed some kind of chemical station. At the very center of the room where the clown currently stood was a large metal sphere with several lines running along the outside, they were glowing with many different colors. The sphere was slightly larger than a basket ball and was being held in the air by a disk on the floor, likely a zero gravity pad powered by gravity dust.

"Oh Cindy, just the person I wanted to see!" Kefka sounded excited as he turned to the demi-maiden. Furrowing his brow a bit he looked like he was moving his tongue around in his mouth. "Huh, saying that tasted bad, but forget about that! Come over here girl." His smile grew wide.

"You took two shipping crates full of dust! Do you have any clue how long it will take to replace that?! We need all that dust for the plan!" Cinder shouted at the barely listening clown.

"Oh calm down, a Schnee freighter is coming into port next week, we can get more then. Now come here." His gaze turned more hostile as he demanded her to come to him.

Cinder hesitated for a moment before moving closer to him. "Where is the dust clown?" She growled.

"I used it, for this." Kefka gesture to the sphere, clear pride in his eyes. "By refining the dust of nearly two dozen different colors and concentrating them in a single form I've finally managed to create my newest MASTER PIECE!" Kefka shouted before breaking out into uproarious laughter. "Though it's still not completely finished." He stopped laughing and his voice completely lost it's cheer.

"You wasted all that dust on making less dust? You're insane." Cinder instantly thought about what she said and knew she'd only stated the obvious. "What is this thing anyway?"

"Oh Cindy, how it must be to be so simple." Now the clowns voice sounded down right wistful. "What I've done is amplify the power of the dust so that it can generate several hundred times more energy than in it's natural state! This 'thing' as you call it is one of my greatest creations, I call it the Ultima Core." Kefka started bouncing around the core. "It will act as the power source for another creation of mine, one I've spent years toiling to create. The dust in this core currently holds enough power to run every Atlas airship for the next five years and still have some power left over."

Cinder couldn't stop her eyes from widening a bit. "That's... actually incredible."

"Of course it is, but it's still not enough. The dust is only the power source for a portion of the intended holder of this core, the remaining energy is what I need you fore my dear." Cinder felt a small chill run up her spine and he cackled again. "Come come, take a look at this!" He pressed several buttons on a scroll he pulled from his shirt and a small opening form on the side of the core. "In order for the core to work properly it needs a secondary power source that will also simultaneously act as a stabilizer to keep the core from going BOOM!" Cinder flinched slightly when he suddenly shouted. "As it is this baby could easily wipe out half of the city if it were to blow."

Cinder swallowed at the thought, especially knowing she was standing next to the thing. "And what do you want from me?" She scowled when she realized her voice almost imperceptibly held a small amount of fear. Kefka was among the few people on Remnant that could make her feel as uneasy as he did, he was completely insane and unpredictable. Add that to the fact that he was terrifyingly powerful in his own right and she found herself on edge whenever she was anywhere near him.

"Simple, I just need you to channel as much of your maiden magic as you can into the core until I tell you to stop. The magic will act as the stabilizer by... well I don't expect you to understand the science." Kefka smiled widely.

Cinder stared at the core for nearly a minute. "And this will help our ladies plans?" She asked the clown.

"But of course! With the power of my creation under our control no one on Remnant will be able to stand up to her grace!" He did a quick jig.

"Fine, tell me what to do." Cinder sighed.

"FANTASTIC! Just place your hand into that opening and onto the glowing center." Kefka looked back to the scroll in his hand. "When I say go, start pumping every ounce of energy you can into the core and don't stop until I say. If you don't give the core a full charge it won't hold it completely and it will lose the energy in a matter of hours, again I don't expect you to understand the intricacies of mixing magic and science in this type of way." Several seconds passed by as Kefka continued to enter commands into his scroll. "Begin!" He commanded and Cinder began pushing as much power as she could into the core. Heat poured off her body and spark jumped along her arms, the air in the room became noticeably thicker due to the energy out put. This continued for nearly a minute and sweat was now dripping down the woman's face. "Stop stop, that's enough of that." Kefka shouted.

Cinder fell to her knees panting sweat now soaking her dress. "Did that do it?" She asked looking up at the clown who had a noticeable scowl on his face.

"No, the energy readings plateaued at sixty two point four eight one percent, DAMMIT!" He shouted before throwing the scroll at the wall destroying the device. "I should have expected this from someone with only half a maidens power, useless. Now I'll have to wait until we have the full maidens powers, this is why I hate working with amateurs." He grumbled to himself before making his way over to a nearby table with a computer on top.

"Excuse me?" Cinder growled at hearing the clowns words, eye glowing in anger.

"Are you still here?! Get out, I've got better things to do than babysit some weakling." He shooed her away without ever looking back.

Cinder stood still for several moments before walking to the door, heat once again pouring off her body. "I hate that damn clown." She seethed.

 **Elsewhere**

Sephiroth sat quietly reading his book as the bullhead flew through the sky, lying on the seats across from him was a snoring Auron. They'd been flying for nearly six and a half hours and they still weren't completely sure as to where they were heading nor their objective, only that Gabranth would be calling them to explain their mission once they arrived.

Closing his book Sephiroth looked out the window at the ocean below, he didn't know where they were going but he did know they'd been flying north, possibly a bit northeast. Moving at their current rate of speed and taking into account the time they'd been flying and he could guess with a good bit of certainty that they were somewhere over the Atlasien ocean between Sanus and Solitas. "Dreams of the marrow hath the shattered soul, pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh." Sephiroth recited to himself as he watched the waters below, the waves were large and the water was dark.

The ship lurched to the side suddenly causing the former SOLDIER to grab onto some rail to steady himself, Auron on the other hand was thrown to the floor waking him with a grown. _"_ _We're now entering into a storm and a nasty one at that, expect some turbulence. Also begin preparing to disembark, we'll be arriving at our destination in about half an hour."_ The pilot spoke over the intercom.

"Son of a bitch." Auron grumbled as he picked himself up off the floor. Looking to Sephiroth who was now looking out the window at the pouring rain and lightning. "So have you heard from Gabranth yet?"

"Not y-" He was cut off by his scroll ringing. "Speak of the devil."

Opening the message he read it aloud. "You two are being sent to a small classified Island in the Altasien sea. Atlas recently found ruins located on the island that are believed to hold a powerful magical artifact that predates any of the current kingdoms by at least two hundred years. We lost all contact with the research team sent to excavate about three days ago. While you two look into this I will be dealing with something the White Fang is planning at the docks." Sephiroth finished before pocketing his scroll. "Not a lot of detail." The former SOLDIER frowned.

"Eh, it's not like we can't handle ourselves." Auron shrugged as he laid back down on his seat.

The two sat in silence for several more minutes while they waited, Sephiroth began checking over his gear when the ship lurched once again only this time far harder sending both men falling from their seats. "THE FUCK!" Auron shouted getting to his feet.

 _"We're under attack! Unidentified attacker, I can barely see in this stor-"_ There was another loud crash and the ship began a violent nose dive.

Sephiroth ran to the cockpit door and yanked it open only to find the entire front portion of the missing, looking like it had been ripped off and the pilot was nowhere to be seen. Down below Sephiroth could see the ocean approaching very quickly, turning to Auron he shouted. "BRACE!"

 **Beacon**

"I feel like I'm gonna die." Russel groaned as he dragged himself along side his equally exhausted looking teammates.

Cardin sent a glare at the mohawk sporting boy. "No shit, we all feel that way." He snapped at the boy. They only just finished their assigned train for the day by Sephiroth which consisted of going into the Emerald forest and kill twenty grimm each without the use of dust or their semblances. "Hopefully tomorrow will be easier, Schnee said he'd send me our task in the morning."

"I swear that guy enjoys torturing us." Dove groaned.

"Maybe, but it's working." Sky threw in. "Yesterday I used that aura meter that he gave us and my aura has already increase by nine points and we've only been at this for about a month now."

"Now that you mention it I have noticed my stamina getting better." Russel thought aloud. "Hey ins't that Belladonna?" He asked noticing the girl now standing in front of the Beacon statue.

They watched as she raised her hands to her bow and pulled it off revealing a pair of cat ears. "Dude no way!" Cardin gasped catching the girls attention instantly causing a look of terror to appear on her face. Cardin was about to say something when he noticed the tears in her eyes, then he remembered that Blake a Sephiroth had a relationship of some kind.

"Cardin please don't tell." She took several steps away from the group who'd stopped about ten feet from her.

Cardin was quiet for several moment as he thought about what to do, finally he decided. "You okay Belladonna?" Asked sincerely.

 **I'm very sorry about the long wait, I started writing this chapter a LONG time ago and then completely forgot I ever started it. I'll try to get more out quicker. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
